Los Juegos del Hambre
by ChameleonDJaeger
Summary: La hora llego sin retrasarse un minuto, el de ojos verdes entro en la arena y ante la vista de todos se mantuvo en su lugar, inquebrantable, valiente. El sol le pegaba en los ojos y le molestaba. Ya no hay vuelta atrás, luchar o morir. Los juegos van a comenzar. Un pelinegro le observa por una pantalla. ¡Que empiecen los septuagésimos juegos del hambre! ¡Denle una oportunidad!
1. Chapter 1

_¡Holitas a todos!_ Vengo con esta cosita. . ¿Porque? porque amo los libros de esta trilogía, me trauma(?).

Y bueno, como el coso de Los Juegos del Hambre es tan retorcido como SNK, y mi amor por ambas cosas es demasiado grande(?). Decidí hacer esta cosa, subo el primer capitulo para que lo lean! Y me digan si le sigo o paro aquí. Este fanfic si va a durar mucho mas que el de El Leon y la oveja, eso se los aseguro, y tendrá mas trama. **Es un AU.** La historia que esta en este fanfic no es como la historia real de Los Juegos del Hambre, es algo distinto. ¿Tengo que decir que Shingeki no Kyojin no es mío? Es del genio malvado Isayama y Los Juegos del hambre es de la increible Suzanne Collins. La historia en si, el trama si es mio.

Por tanto les diré que habrá algunas advertencias.

**Advertencias; Angst. Muerte de personajes. Violencia. Palabrotas(?).**

**Esto es YAOI,** no habrá algo explicito. **Por lo que si no te gusta el Yaoi, pido que te retires por favor** ~ Si te gusta, bienvenido/a.

Espero que les guste.

* * *

**Los Juegos del Hambre.**

_Capitulo 1 – Día de la cosecha._

_Distrito 12._

* * *

Se levanto de su improvisada cama, donde estuvo durmiendo desde hacia más de seis años hecha de heno, tiras de tela y sabanas manchadas por el tiempo, y la acomodo, intentando que se viera presentable, aunque nadie iba a ir a su casa. Camino a su pequeño "baño" café, hecho de madera y húmedo, la madera alrededor de las paredes ya se estaba pudriendo, ¿pero qué hacer? No tenía mas. Se echo agua en la cara, tuvo un pequeño estremecimiento, estaba helada. Y aun así, apenas había comenzado el día para aquel muchacho.

Después de un baño de agua helada y de vestirse con un pantalón café roído de la parte de los pies, una camisa verde vieja y encima un chaleco rojo, junto a unos zapatitos cafés y una bufanda roja por el frio que hacía, salió de su casa a buscar que desayunar.

Apenas tenía quince años. Su nombre ya había entrado a la urna, pero se había abstenido de pedir más comida y hacer que entrara más veces a esta, no quería morir, al menos por ahora. Era un tanto antisocial, no hablaba mucho con las personas, tenía un carácter muy amable pero cuando algo no le gustaba o no le agradaba, lo expresaba. Su determinación era la mejor virtud que tenía, lograba todo aquello que quería, se esforzaba mucho, trabajaba mucho, tal vez era por eso que no había muerto.

Camino hasta salir del pueblo que era llamado 'Distrito 12' y encontró la gran red de metal que dividía el bosque del lugar de viviendas, se suponía que debía de estar encendida, para poder electrocutar a todo aquel que osara pasar, pero nunca lo hacían, solo cuando alguna persona políticamente importante llegaba, entonces la encendían, pero solo pro quererse ver bien.

Deslizo su cuerpo por debajo de un gran agujero en la reja y así pudo adentrarse al bosque, donde conseguiría algo de comer, y algo para vender en el mercado.

Tenía el cabello castaño, herencia de su padre y madre, en su rostro delicadamente bronceado se posaban dos esmeraldas, sus ojos, tan verdes y grandes, verdes con toques azules. Su fina nariz y sus delicados labios rosas. Si, el era Eren Jaeger, un chico de 15 años. Alto para su edad, media 1.70 y pesaba casi cincuenta kilos. Aunque bueno, los cincuenta kilos a cuarenta, era como el peso promedio del distrito, con aquella escases de comida, no se podía hacer nada.

Su madre Carla Jaeger, falleció cuando el tenia cinco años, a manos de unas personas del capitolio, pues ella lo tuvo cuando su nombre seguía en la urna, y por causas del destino, casualidad, o lo que fuera, aquel día de la cosecha, el nombre de Carla Jaeger apareció en el papelito de aquella mujer de cabellos exuberantes, la mujer se resistió, no iba a dejar a su hijo solo en el mundo, puesto que el padre de él, Grisha Jaeger era medico clandestino, el cual viajaba a todos los distritos a ofrecer sus servicios, y nunca se sabía cuándo volvería, nadie sabía si volvería, nadie sabía si ya había fallecido o no. Oh, cruel destino, por resistirse a su destino, la vida de Carla desapareció en un segundo, la decapitaron, frente a todo el distrito, frente a su hijo.

Aunque el pequeño Eren solo tenía cinco años en ese entonces, nunca olvido y nunca olvidaría. Aquello se tatuó con fuego en su mente y era imposible borrar aquella memoria, después del suceso, el tuvo que cuidarse solo, claro, amigas de Carla le dieron alojo por los primeros días, pero Eren tuvo que aprender a cazar pos si mismo, a cuidarse, y a poner una mirada fiera para defenderse.

_Y por eso, era como era._

Por eso, era un solitario, porque no confiaba en nadie, solo en el mismo, aunque a veces, tampoco confiaba en sí mismo. Debía apresurarse, era día de cosecha, por lo que encenderían la reja, y si lo hacían se quedaría en el bosque hasta que la apagaran, y eso sería muy noche, lo descubrirían.

Ir al bosque estaba prohibido, así como cazar. Pero ¿Qué importaba? Aquello le salvo la vida por seis años; Entro al bosque y observo todo a lujo de detalle, ¡como amaba aquel lugar! Le hacía sentirse tan libre, tan él. No había quien le insultara, ni quien lo juzgara. Solo eran él, el aire y la naturaleza. Formo una pequeña sonrisa al encontrar su arbusto de fresas, así le llamaba el, una vez que llego encontró un arbusto de fresas y otro de moras. Desde entonces, llevaba moras y fresas al mercado, las cuales se vendían como pan caliente. Saco de una bolsa que traía colgando, color negra, bolsas de tela, que los del mercado le habían dado para que las transportara de mejor manera, y al agachar la mirada pudo observar como su canasta seguía ahí, la usaba siempre que era muchas fresas o muchas moras, o sea, cuando estaban en temporada, por el momento no eran muchas, por lo que solo usaría las bolsas de tela. Recolecto aquellas que se miraban de buen tamaño y apetitosas, y en otra bolsa las moras. Las bolsas de tela se estiraban, por lo que cabían muchas.

Levanto la canasta sacando su arco y flecha y una lanza. Había un pequeño rio, tal vez podría comer algo de pescado si se apresuraba y tal vez cazar algo para vender.

Suspiro con levedad y observo a su alrededor, rogaba en su cabeza que su nombre no saliera en la urna, sería horrible, aunque bueno, no tenía nada que dejar atrás, solo su pequeña y acabada casita, la cual se caía lentamente. No había nada mas, no estaba nadie más. Se crio solo, se enseño solo. Su vida la paso solo, nadie estuvo para él, nadie le mostro el camino a una vida tranquila, ni nadie se la ofreció. El solo tuvo que aprender a cazar, teniendo accidentes, algunos graves, algunos no tanto. Cayéndose, cortándose, golpeándose. Pero solo así pudo sobrevivir.

Pero aun así, que su nombre saliera en la urna y el ir a los juegos del hambre donde su probabilidad de salir vivo era de 20% no estaba en sus planes. Los Juegos del Hambre eran suicidio, de cada distrito iban dos personas, un hombre y una mujer, los cuales iban al capitolio en donde les ponían a prueba, peleaban entre sí, se mataban entre si hasta que quedaba solo uno, y ese era el ganador. Los escalofríos le corrían por el cuerpo con tal solo pensarlo, en los distritos como del 1 al 4 son los que tienen profesionales, personas entrenadas desde que nacieron, y así, cuando era día de cosecha se ofrecían como voluntarios, la mayoría de las veces estos eran los ganadores.

Aunque, los ganadores al volver al distrito, se iban a unas casas enormes, con comida, agua caliente, y todos los lujos para no volver a tocar un arco o una lanza, para vivir como 'Reyes' en el distrito 12, no había muchos ganadores, solo dos. El no los había conocido, no había nacido aun.

Lo único que era obvio, era que ir a los juegos, era muerte o al menos un trauma tan horrible que podrías pasar toda tu vida en un manicomio.

Se levanto con el pavo entre sus manos, observo el cielo. Casi era hora, por lo que tenía que irse antes de que los transportadores llegaran. Guardo el arco, flechas y la lanza en el mismo lugar de siempre y camino con lo que había cazado, dos conejos y un pavo. Había visto un venado, pero habrían muchas personas del capitolio, así como más seguridad, por lo que era peligroso, aunque casi siempre eran estos los que le compraban producto.

Salió del bosque con tranquilidad y limpiándose el pantalón por haberlo manchado comenzó su camino al 'Mercado' que era un gran almacén invadido por personas quienes iban a vender, pan, frutas, agua o más cosas. En esos lugares era donde Eren vendía sus productos. Todos lo conocían, era algo así como popular. Llego a su 'puestito' que era solo una mesa de madera con algo de moho a la cual le puso una tela blanca previamente lavada, y sobre esta puso sus bolsas con fresas y moras, puso el pavo encima y dejo guardados los conejos por si alguien compraba aquel manjar, que no tardo mucho en venderse.

-¡Eren! ¡Qué alegría verte aquí! Hace tres días que no vienes ¿cierto? –

-Si, Hannes-san. . Vendí un pavo real y unos pescados hace tres días y se me dio para comer por esos días, pero el dinero se escaseo y aquí me ve de nuevo. –

-¡Es un gusto saber de ti! A ver, ¿Qué traes hoy? –

Aquel hombre de cabellos rubios era Hannes, 'hermano' de su madre, aunque solo era de palabra, no compartía lazos sanguíneos con él, en el pasado era el mejor amigo de su madre y la apoyo hasta el último momento, no lo había visto en años puesto que fue encarcelado el día del suceso y hasta que el cumplió once lo liberaron, desde entonces se preocupaba mucho por él, lo cuidaba y a veces le daba dinero, aunque no era mucho, Eren comprendía, trabajar en las minas no era el mejor trabajo del mundo, pero te daba lo suficiente para poner pan sobre la mesa familiar. Aunque Hannes nunca se caso, nunca tuvo hijos, pero al moreno le trataba como a uno.

El quinceañero le tenía mucho cariño.

-Tengo un pavo, dos conejos y estas fresas y moras. –

-Mmh. . . Difícil decisión. –

Eren soltó una risita mientras veía divertido al señor quien tenía las manos en el mentón simulando una pose de pensador.

-Dame un conejo y diez fresas. –

El chico asintió mientras le alistaba las cosas, debía apresurarse a vender o tendría que darlo más barato a las personas del mercado que hacían comidas o a los guardias, y entonces irse a alistar para el horrible momento de la cosecha.

-Eren. . –

-Lo sé. . Lo sé, hoy puede que mi nombre salga en la urna. –

-No lo hará, tu nombre no aparecerá. –

-Nadie lo sabe, Hannes-san. . . Puede que hoy, sea la última vez que lo mire. –

-No digas eso. . –

Suspiraron, aquel día seria duro, muy duro.

Acabo vendiendo el pavo y el conejo faltante. Las fresas también se vendieron todas. Las moras quedaron, pero no tuvo que sufrir mucho, se fue a su casa comiéndoselas, se bañaría de nuevo, aunque hacia frio, cuando fue a cazar había corrido, se había ensuciado y toda la cosecha al transmitirían en directo al capitolio, era divertido para ellos saber quienes tendrían la nueva condena de muerte.

Al llegar a su casa corrió a su baño quitándose de encima la bufanda arrojándola a su "Cama" y desvistiéndose en su camino, no tenía mucho tiempo. Volvió a mojar su cuerpo con el agua helada, congelando cada pedazo de si, temblando vilmente bajo aquellos chorros de agua que le helaban la piel. Se apuro a lavar su cabello con el shampoo olor a vainilla y luego con un pequeño jabón del mismo olor recorrió su cuerpo toscamente, después de unos segundos en el infierno congelado, salió con cuidado de no resbalarse en el piso de piedra, que aunque era solido, era resbaloso. Se vistió con un pantalón de color café obscuro y una camisa de vestir blanca, se calzo unos zapatos negros de vestir y se acomodo el cabello, aunque en verdad no lo hizo, su cabellera seguía igual de alborotada que cuando se despertó.

Abrió un cajón antes de retirarse, saco una bufanda roja, si, ya tenía una, pero esta era especial, su madre se la había dado cuando era muy pequeño, era larga y ancha, tanto que cuando era bebe la mujer lo había arropado con ella, la mantenía guardada, cuidada y limpia, era su reliquia familiar, era lo único que le quedaba de su mama. Se la puso con cuidado y ternura, como si fuera ella quien se la pusiera, se deseo suerte a sí mismo, su nombre no saldría, estaba casi seguro. ¡Vamos! Eran demasiados hombres en el distrito, no era solo su nombre, otros que habían pedido más alimentos tendrían su nombre varias veces más en la urna, ellos tenían más posibilidades.

Sí, eso se repetía en su cabeza, aunque también sabía bien, que era probable que fuera escogido. Y así, salió de su hogar.

Ya se encontraba formado, cuando había llegado la gente ya se amontonaba en aquel lugar, con sus semblantes asustados algunos tristes, pero el pánico era lo que reinaba en aquel lugar. Las madres se habían despedido con anticipación de las hijas e hijos, hasta Hannes había ido con él a abrazarle, le había dado la 'bendición' para que no tuviera nervios, pero aquello era imposible, sus piernas temblaban como gelatinas, se sentía mareado entre tanta gente y más que nada como todos los años, asustado.

Terriblemente asustado, y aun mas cuando la ceremonia comenzó.

El himno del capitolio había terminado, y el discurso de todos los años también. Ahora era la hora de la verdad, la mujer de cabellos rubios cortos y tez blanca, que respondía al nombre de Hitch procedió a dar a conocer el nombre la mujer.

-Las damas primero. . . – Comento con una sonrisa burlona mientras metía su mano dentro de la urna que correspondía a los nombres femeninos de las chicas del distrito. Tardo apenas una milésima de segundo para tomar un papel al azar y comenzar a abrirlo con curiosidad, al observa el nombre soltó una risilla que resonó en la plaza. - ¡Christa Renz! –

Se quedo estático, la conocía. Era de la familia Renz, una familia un tanto. . . Famosa en el distrito, no eran realmente ricos, pero al menos tenían cinco pesos más que los demás, las chicas se abrieron dejando el paso libre para la pequeña rubia que mantenía sus ojos azules completamente abiertos, asustados, a pasos vacilantes avanzo y cuando los agentes de la paz la tuvieron en frente, la empujaron con brusquedad para que caminara hacía el escenario. A la pobre rubia le temblaban las piernas y se mantenía mordiéndose el labio, tropezaba con sus propias botitas cafés y la falda guinda revoloteaba a su alrededor, tenía el pelo hasta la cintura de un rubio brillante, lo llevaba en una trenza perfecta, su camisa blanca de vestir iba desfajada de su falda, y el borde de la camisa arrugado, lo había estado apretujando todo el rato, pobre Christa. Su familia nunca fue del estilo amoroso, realmente no sabría decirle "Su familia" su madre y su padre se preocupaban más en sus empleos que en ella. Pero aun así, para acabarla con su suerte, tendría que ir a los Juegos. . .

La subieron a ese lugar, tenía la mirada algo perdida y se miraba terriblemente nerviosa, Hitch trato de relajarla diciéndole leves chistes y dándole un pequeño abrazo, lo cual no hizo efecto en la rubiecilla. Hitch se giro al micrófono con una sonrisa, ya sabía lo que venía, iban a anunciar al tributo varón, cerró los ojos por unos segundos, pidiéndole a cualquier ser omnipresente y poderoso que le sacara de aquel terrible destino,

-Bien. . Ahora ¡Los varones! –

Las manos le temblaban y sentía como un nudo se formaba en su garganta, estaba horriblemente asustado, pero no iba a demostrarlo, al menos no públicamente, alcanzo a morderse los labios y estrujarse el pantalón con las manos, no quería escuchar más. Cerró los ojos por unos segundos.

-"No voy a salir, tengo solo el 1% de posibilidad, no voy a salir. . No voy a salir."- Se repetía internamente.

Alcanzo a pedirle a su madre, tenía miedo, ¡Solo tenía 15 años! No había alcanzado la adultez ni terminar el colegio, tampoco conseguir una pareja, ni saborear la felicidad. Quería disfrutar una vida. Abrió los ojos con determinación y suspiro, el no moriría. No podía hacerlo. Sus nervios no bajaban aun, pero no quería escuchar nada. Pero lo escucho. .

-¡Eren Jaeger! –

Su vida era una jodida mierda.

* * *

¡Bien! Díganme que piensan de esto ヾ(´・ｰ・｀｡)!

Les dejo, subiré Leon y la Oveja después ~~ Los quiero.

**Matta-Ne **


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola a todos y a todas!** Soy Cham(?). Y bueno, vengo a traerles el segundo capitulo de esta cosita que apareció de pronto en mi mente, voy a anunciar algunas cosas aquí ¿Dale?. Bien, lo primero es que **¡Si va a ver temas algo explícitos en este fanfic!** Ya saben, **Lemmon.** No soy buena escritora de Lemmon, y lo se. . -Se esconde en su rincón de la felicidad(?).- ¡Peeero! Una amiga mía, cometió el peor error de su vida(?). Me mando un oneshot que hizo de una pareja que ama, y ¡Era lemmon! ¡y ERA HERMOSO! Y pues, la obligue(?). Y tambien debo decirles, que si a alguien no le gusta el Lemmon Yaoi, o si le gusta la idea de esta historia sin lemmon, podrán saltárselo, no va a influir en nada en la historia, no habrá Mpreg ni nada por el estilo ¿de acuerdo?

De que habrá mas que la parejita Riren, ¡Claro que habrá! Que por cierto, el fic es Riren mis chavos, no se me vayan a confundir eh ~ ¿**Que si habrá Yumikuri?**_ ¡Por supuesto!_ Pero es lo único que diré por el momento(?).

Cuando vaya a haber Lemmon, ¡Yo les aviso! Así preparan sus narices y algunas servilletas (?). Jajajaja ! ¡**Gracias por todos los Reviews!** Bien, comenzamos con el capitulo.

**Advertencias: Angst / Muerte de personajes / Violencia / Palabrotas(?). / Lemmon, material explicito. **

**Esto es YAOI. **_Va a haber algo explicito, no aun, pero habrá._ **Por lo que si no te gusta el Yaoi, pido que te retires. **Si te gusta, ¡Bienvenido/a!

Espero que les guste.

* * *

**Los Juegos del Hambre.**

_Capitulo 2 – Día de la cosecha._

_Distrito 12._

* * *

Se quedo paralizado, sangre se congeló ante la mención de su nombre y sus ánimos para vivir se habían agotado. Dudó un poco y se acercó al escenario, sus manos sudaban y su corazón estaba a punto de abandonar su cuerpo. Observó a la pequeña rubia sobre el escenario, la pobre temblaba con una frecuencia que parecía que en cualquier momento estallaría. Las piernas le temblaban tanto que pensó que en un momento caería al suelo, los agentes de la paz le empujaban con fuerza para que siguiera caminando.

Se sofocaba, aunque no hacía calor las gotas de sudor recorrían su rostro. El miedo se metía hasta sus entrañas y se acurrucaba en ellas, la distancia con el Podium era cada vez más y más pequeña, se sentía como un animal, un pequeño animalito, como una de tantas ardillas que cazo, exactamente así se sentía. Cada paso que daba para subir a aquel lugar donde la extravagante mujer yacía junto a la rubiecita, era tortura, todo le daba vueltas y sentía horribles nauseas crearse en sí. Hitch le acomodo a su lado para la foto principal y para que los demás distritos vieran a los tributos del año.

El chico se sentía enjaulado, preso de su libertad, de sus alas. Que a un ave le privaran de sus alas era completamente horrible, eso era lo que le dolía, no haber podido explorar el mundo antes de morir, tuvo que pasar toda la vida en aquel lugar para sobrevivir, y ahora que quería alzar el vuelo, sus alas eran cortadas. Oh destino cruel, que osa en burlarse de los humanos en su cara.

Pasaron interminables minutos en los que tuvo que estar en esa cosa, parado e inmóvil, observando como el pueblo del distrito 12 les despedía con una peculiar seña, aquella seña era para despedirse en su distrito tres dedos de la mano, pegados y alzados, mientras los dos de los bordes eran obligados a encontrarse a sí mismos. Su mundo se había detenido. Solo pudo sentir como los agentes de la paz le encerraban en unos pequeños cuartos en donde les darían la última visita, en lo personal no esperaba a nadie, se quedo ahí abrazándose a sus piernas y escondiendo el rostro entre las rodillas.

-¡Eren! -

Escucho que le llamaban, una voz masculina alarmada, levanto la cabeza para encontrar a Hannes quien se acercaba a él con los brazos abiertos y los ojos llenos de lagrimas, Eren era como su pequeño hijo, él le cuido desde antes de que Carla muriera y ahora después, se había prometido cuidar de él, criarlo y darle la mejor vida que pudiera en ese acabado distrito, esos días había estado pensando en decirle que se quedara en su casa, Hannes trabajaba, podía hacer que Eren dejara de ir a cazar y pudiera vivir una tranquila y suave vida como un niño normal. Pensó en decírselo después de la cosecha, invitarle a cenar al quemador, algo de sopa y frutos. Pero ahora, todo estaba arruinado, ahora su pequeño Eren, el hijo de Carla, la mujer que tanto admiro, iría a los Juegos. Lo escogieron en la cosecha, el lugar donde ella murió.

Hannes cada año la recordaba, cada año la veía entre la gente, recordaba cuando le asesinaron frente a todos por oponerse en ir a los juegos, tenía un bebe, no podía dejarlo. Y por aquello, la mataron. Para después seguir con la cosecha como si nada, intento ir por ella, intento detenerlos, pero se gano una paliza y que lo llevaran a prisión.

Se sentía tan impotente, en ese momento y en el de ahora.

-Eren. . Eren. –

Hablaba apresuradamente, con un nudo en la garganta mientras aprisionaba al adolescente entre sus brazos.

-Hannes-san. . . No podre hacerlo, no lo lograre. Moriré. –

-No Eren. . No lo harás, escucha, eres fuerte, eres atlético y rápido. Sabes usar el arco y las lanzas a la perfección, sabes cuidarte a ti mismo, puedes hacerlo, recuerda lo que te enseñe de trampas y de cuidarte de los animales. –

-Pero Hannes. . Son personas, no animales. –

_-No hay mucha diferencia, Eren. –_

El de ojos verdes observo al mayor mientras los agentes de la paz le sacaban de la sala casi a rastras, el hombre no quería dejarlo solo y el no deseaba por nada del mundo quedarse solo, solo le quedo desearle suerte desde la puerta, con los ojos aguados por las lagrimas que tenía acumuladas y con la voz débil.

Entonces quedo solo de nuevo. En aquella soledad y el silencio horrible que le tapaba los oídos, su quijada temblaba y los ojos se teñían de rojo, procedió a sentarse en aquel sillón, subió las piernas a el hasta poder flexionarlas y poder abrazarse a sus piernas, escondiendo el rostro entre las rodillas, era cierto que tenía miedo, pero eso no lo hacía un cobarde, claro que no. ¿Quién no tendría miedo de ver como tu vida se acababa en un segundo? Iba a morir. Iría a una arena con 23 personas quienes intentaran asesinarlo a toda costa, no sobreviviría ni haciendo un pacto con el diablo.

Lo sacaron de la habitación pasando el tiempo de visitas y lo llevaron al tren, encontrándose en la puerta de este con Christa, quien tenía sus enormes ojos cielo llenos de lágrimas, la pobre tenia espasmos en su cuerpo y se aferro al instante de una manga del saco del moreno, el cual no hizo por separarle, sabía que estaba asustada y no era para mas, el también estaba asustado.

Hitch entro primero, moviendo las caderas con exageración y luciendo su corto vestido color amarillo chillante, doloroso para la vista y con aquel sombrero extravagante sobre su cabeza, enorme y con plumas y moños. Sus tacones eran altísimos y sus piernas muy delgadas, era pálida y tenía en su rostro mucho maquillaje, lo que la hacía verse mas pálida y con sus ojos contorneados con amarillo y verde, además su burlona sonrisa estaba coloreada en rojo. Las mujeres del distrito doce nunca podrían costearse nada de lo que la mujer traía puesto, ni siquiera el maquillaje. Una vez había visto a una mujer del doce con maquillaje y había sido tan leve que casi y no lo notaba, solo era algo de negro para los ojos, cosa que los delineaba y hacia que los ojos se vieran más alargados o grandes y un color melón en los labios. Nada que ver como lo que la mujer traía en el rostro.

-Pasen pequeños, hay comida, bebidas y todo lo que gusten, el tren será su hogar hasta que lleguemos al capitolio, que será en tres días, así que pónganse cómodos, siéntanse. . . con en su casa –

La rubia soltó una risa burlona para luego perderse entre los vagones con la boca torcida y los ojos a medio cerrar, Eren tuvo que morderse los labios para no soltar alguna maldición, aquella mujer disfrutaba verles en aquel estado, si no fuese mujer estaría contra el suelo y con el labio roto. La pequeña rubia se separo un poco del muchacho y tomo un pastelito para luego observarle con curiosidad, los colores del betún eran tan inusuales, morado, amarillo, verde. . En el distrito casi siempre era blanco, azul y rosa, además que las tonalidades eran mucho más opacas que las brillantes que se veían en aquel pastelito. No muy segura de probar aquellas cosas volvió a dejar el pastelito en su lugar.

El de ojos verdes solo soltó un bufido, los llevaban a morir pero antes les llenaban el estomago con pasteles y dulces, les hacían sentir en la gloria y después les asesinaban con crueldad en aquella arena. Era completamente estúpido. Era cruel.

Se sintió vomitar con solo estar oliendo aquella dulzona fragancia que desprendían los postres, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar por un pasillo en donde a la esquina de este ponían en un cartelito dorado con letras negras "Habitaciones" se dejo guiar por sus pies, olvidándose de la rubiecita que quedo atrás observándole, comprendiéndolo, está bajando la mirada le siguió hasta internarse en una puerta azul obscuro que tenia plasmado en un cartelito "Christa Renz" el muchacho ojiverde hizo lo mismo, pero en la puerta con su nombre. No se dio el tiempo de observar bien aquel lugar, aquella enorme habitación que equivalía su casa entera, solo fijo su mirada en la cama, en la hermosa y cómoda cama blanca, lanzo su cuerpo sobre ella y al instante se arropo con las cobijas, sintió como la cama se amoldaba a su cuerpo y lo acurrucaba, a los segundos se sintió calientito y se rindió al mundo de los sueños.

Le despertó Hitch, anunciando que pronto sería hora de la cena. Já, como si eso fuera realmente importante en esos momentos, a duras penas hizo que su cuerpo se levantara de aquel cómodo colchón y le ordeno caminar hasta lo que dedujo era un baño, la puerta era blanca y amplia, arrastro los pies hasta que llego frente aquella puerta y la empujo con levedad, presionándose sobre ella. Era una habitación blanca, enfermizamente blanca, guió sus brazos a él lavamanos y se observo a sí mismo en el espejo, su piel se observaba mas pálida y sus ojos, a su parecer, perdieron el brillo.

No podía seguir así, no debía seguir así. Lo único que le faltaba era enfermarse y entrar a la arena enfermo. Tal vez nadie lo mataría, tal vez el solo lo haría.

Sería una larga estadía hasta su lecho de muerte.

Salió de la ducha con rapidez, después de todo tenía hambre, después de enredarse con todos los botones de la ducha, logro por primera vez en su vida, ducharse con agua caliente, una tibia sensación le acaparo el cuerpo y le hizo cerrar los ojos por algunos segundos mientras disfrutaba tan hermoso momento.

Arropo su cuerpo con unos pantalones cafés de una tela muy suave pero gruesa, ideal para el clima, una camisa azul manga larga de lana, se calzo unos zapatos negros con unas calienticas calcetas blancas y como su último toque, se acomodo la bufanda de su madre, era algo friolento, por lo que era bueno para el traer aquella bufanda todo el tiempo. La ropa la había sacado de un armario en su alcoba, que sorprendente mente, toda la ropa que tenia dentro era de su talla, ¿otra magia del capitolio tal vez? Mmh, quien sabe.

Llego al comedor para encontrarse con Hitch y Christa, la rubia usaba un pantalón de lana color magenta y una camisa abrigadora beige, con unas botas de cuero calientitas color café, y Hitch con un pomposo vestido rosa brillante, y una flor enorme en su cabeza, mas grande que esta. No le miro los zapatos.

Tomo asiento y escondió sus pequeñas manos morenas debajo de la camisa que llevaba, tenía frio, no entendía en realidad como Hitch podía estar con un vestido que mostrara sus piernas y con el vestido sin mangas, realmente. . Imposible.

Con la nariz entre la tela de la bufanda observo como la mujer de la flor titánica caminaba a pasos "elegantes" hacia una de las puertas, y al abrirla saludo a alguien, ¿había alguien más dentro de este tren? No se había dado cuenta. . Solo le basto observar con curiosidad hasta que entraron dos personas, una mujer y un hombre.

Nunca los había visto, o tal vez sí, pero estaba demasiado ocupado manteniéndose vivo y no les prestaba atención. La mujer tenía el cabello castaño tal vez corto, tal vez largo, pero lo llevaba amarrado en una coleta de caballo, su frente estaba tapada con mechones largos y cortos, totalmente asimétricos, llevaba unas grandes y gruesas gafas, tapando unos ojos cafés obscuros, era alta, piel morena y se le veía una actitud muy infantil, pues entro al comedor con pasos danzantes y cantarines. Los miro, a Christa y al moreno y soltó una divertida risotada, que por supuesto no le pareció nada divertida al muchacho. Estaban a punto de morir, por dios.

Devolvió sus curiosas esmeraldas a quien venía tras la mujer que tomo asiento frente a la rubiecita que se miraba perdida y algo mareada.

Era un hombre, un hombre muy bajito, pero se veía tan varonil, con piel pálida y ojos rasgados, peligrosos e intimidan-tes color olivo. Se encontró a si mismo haciéndose pequeño en la silla en la que estaba sentado, se encontró a si mismo escondiendo aun más el rostro en la bufanda roja que llevaba al cuello, se encontró a si mismo observando al hombre con aun mayor curiosidad. Tenía el cabello negro, recortado como si fuera un militar, o bueno al estilo, nunca había visto un militar real, solo en algunas fotografías antiguas y en la televisión algunas veces, y ese corte, era muy parecido. Tan delgado ¡Y tan pálido! En realidad no se explicaba cómo podía ser tan. . .Tan descolorido. Aunque bueno, Christa también era muy pálida, pero eso se debía a que ella no trabajaba, así como el, así como todos. Christa, venía de una familia algo famosa. No lo suficiente para evadir los juegos, no lo suficiente para pagar patrocinadores ni poder huir. Nadie es lo suficientemente poderoso. El hombre se sentó frente al morenito que estaba escondido tras su bufanda y miraba la mesa como si fuera la cosa más interesante en el mundo, estaba nervioso, se veía a leguas.

Por una parte, por la mirada intimidante que le lanzaba el mayor, como si fuera la cosa más repugnante del universo o algo peor que eso, y por otra parte, no había estado comiendo con tantas personas, desde que murió su madre, y no recordaba muy bien. Se sentía. . Cálido de alguna manera el estar sentado a comer con tantas personas, le hacía sentir, vivo.

-Y bien ¿Qué tenemos por aquí? Una linda rubiecita y un niño muy tímido al parecer. –

Exclamo la mujer, al parecer lo burlesco estaba en su sangre, pues toda la oración sonó como si se estuviese burlando o tal vez si lo hace, tal vez si burlaba de la desgracia de ambos jóvenes que se mostraban ansiosos y asustados.

-¿Por qué no nos conocemos mejor, cariños? – Soltó una risita al decir aquello y observo a la muchachita. – Veamos linda ¿tu nombre? –

La rubiecita miro a ambas personas que estaban mirándola fijamente, hasta el moreno la observaba, tomo todo el aire que pudo y comenzó.

-Soy. .Christa Renz, tengo 14 años y. . . no sé hacer nada en realidad. –

-¿Renz? ¡Renz! ¡La familia Renz! ¡La familia de los cerdos inmundos que me dejaron en la calle! – Grito la castaña mientras reía de manera histérica, parecía una loca.

La rubia miraba extrañada a la mujer, ¿Qué trataba de decir? ¿La familia de los cerdos inmundos? Ella no recordaba, o tal vez, ni siquiera había nacido, pudo haberse molestado, indignado porque su apellido Renz fuese insultado de aquella forma, pero no lo hizo, porque sabía cómo eran, sabía cómo era su padre y su madre, sabía que el tener un buen apellido no ayudaba en sus acciones.

-Sí, soy de la familia Renz. . ¿Eso es. . Malo? –

-No, no, realmente no es malo, no influirá en absolutamente nada, pero es gracioso que después de exiliarme de su casa ahora manden a su linda hija a los juegos, donde YO tengo que encargarme de mantener viva, ¡ES TAN IRONICO! ¡Me encanta! –

La risa de la mujer resonaba en todo el vagón, Christa estaba confundida. ¿Había pasado algo que no supiera? Posiblemente si, después de todo, en su familia los secretos eran la base de la "moral". Aun así, no quiso indagar demasiado, tenía a su familia en un bajo nivel (en su cabeza claro) no quería decepcionarse aun más de lo que estaba.

-Eish, Hanji. . Cállate de una vez. –

Hablo por primera vez el hombre que comía con lentitud y silencio, Eren le miro de reojo y al instante volvió a observar su plato, vacio. No era que no tenía hambre, era que. .No tenía ganas de comer, no se sentía con la energía de tomar una cuchara y tomar lo que quisiera de las bandejas, no pasaría nada si no comía, además, aunque sabía que en ese lugar la comida debía ser perfecta, deliciosa, para mantenerlo vivo, no terminaba de confiar en ella.

-Oe, mocoso. . – El hombre con su tenedor poso un pedazo de carne en el plato del muchachito observándole con cierta indiferencia. – Tienes que comer. –

-Aah. . . Gra. . Gracias.-

Susurro el niño mientras comenzaba a comer, estaba nervioso de un acercamiento de esa manera con un extraño, antes, las personas extrañas le miraban con repudio y más de dos veces le echaban agua helada encima como si fuera un perro vagabundo, causándole catarro por unos días, pero ahora, había una persona (Además de Hannes ) Que no huía, y que le ofrecía cosas. En su pecho algo comenzó a ponerse cálido. Le gustaba ese sentimiento.

-¡Oh! ¡Y tu pequeño amiguito! ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –

Se quedo callado por unos segundos, pidiendo que su voz saliera de buena manera, tal vez como la de un hombre, y no como si estuviera muerto de miedo o nervioso, bajo un poco la bufanda para que se escuchara, y no tener que hablar más fuerte de lo que hablaba, sería demasiado vergonzoso que no le escucharan.

-Soy. . Soy Eren Jaeger y tengo 15 años. –

-¿Eren. . Eren Jaeger? ¿El Eren Jaeger?! – Hablo la mujer, acercándose sin mucho cuidado, embarrando su camisa negra de algo de arroz.

-Sí. . Señorita. – Comento el niño haciéndose hacia atrás, pegando la espalda y recargándose en la silla por completo. ¿Qué le pasaba a esa mujer?

-Hanji. . . – Hablo de nuevo el hombre al ver la suciedad de la camisa de la mujer, ah, esto siempre era así, lavaba la ropa, esta la ensuciaba, la volvía a lavar, volvía a ensuciarla, hija de perra.

-¡Perdón, perdón, es que nunca pensé que te vería en persona! Yo, soy la persona que fue elegida en vez de tu madre. .-

Eren solo pudo abrir su ojos lo mas que pudo, estaba tan sorprendido aquella vez que no se fijo en quien sería la pobre mujer que entraría a los juegos, solo había ido hacia su madre y la había abrazado, aunque luego lo separaron y lo enviaron con una amiga.

-¿U. . Usted? –

-Sí, yo. . Lo tuyo es la mala suerte ¿Eh? –

Ah, se sentía mal. Aquel pobre niño que estaba sentado frente al demonio de su compañero tenía la peor suerte del mundo, ella lo alcanzo a conocer, solo un poco, a veces Carla Jaeger le daba de comer cuando Eren era apenas un bebe, era la persona más dulce que pudo conocer, y aun recordaba como la asesinaron enfrente de todos, en frente del pequeño y como ella fue elegida en su lugar. Estaba en deuda con aquella mujer, así que se prometió en aquel momento, iba a mantener vivo a aquel chiquillo.

-¿Huh? ¿Qué si tiene mala suerte? Pues claro que si, ¡Esta en los juegos del hambre! –

Hablo Hitch para luego soltar una risa burlona, demasiado para el ambiente que había en aquella habitación.

-Cierra el hocico. –

-Rivaille eres muy amargado.-

Canturreo la rubia sin borrar aquella molesta sonrisa que le provocaban nauseas al pelinegro, ah, como quería asesinarla ahora mismo.

-Y bien ¡Eren! ¿Hay algo que puedas hacer? Somos un equipo desde ahora! –

-Mmh. . .Lo siento pero no sabemos sus nombres.. – Susurro Christa esperando que con ello pudiera saber las identidades de quienes ahora serian sus mentores.

-¡Ah! ¡Es verdad! Mi nombre es Hanji Zoe, tengo veinticinco años y gane los juegos hace seis años. Y este amargadito enano que tengo a mi lado es Rivaille, pero para los cercanos es Levi. – Soltó una fuerte y alocada risa para luego golpear la mesa en su carcajada. Rivaille solo rodó los ojos, debía estar acostumbrado. – Tiene veintisiete años y gano los juegos matando a todo lo que se le pusiera en frente! ¡Da miedo verdad! –

-Oe, como si tu no hubieras hecho eso. . –

-¡Si lo hice! ¡Pero yo tenía estrategias! Me fui por los más débiles y luego a los más poderosos. ¡Nadie supo quien empezó a matar! Y terminaron matándose entre ellos buscando al culpable, mientras yo estaba escondida en un árbol. ¡Ah que fue un buen trabajo! –

Aunque todos ambos estaban riendo y recordando (más que nada ella, el hombre parecía querer matarla con la mirada) los pobres muchachitos estaban asustados y mirándolos como si fueran a matarlos ¿Qué tipo de persona eran esos tipos?!

Rivaille observaba con diversión al muchachito que les observaba con miedo, Hanji se había soltado a hablar y a contar lo que hizo en los juegos, y a él le molestaba, era cierto, Hanji había sido despiadada y terrorífica, pero al menos él, ya se sabía la historia de memoria de tanto que la contaba. No sabía el porqué, pero había algo en el niño, algo que en realidad no sabía que era, pero en sus ojos había algo más que miedo y tristeza, ese algo era para él en esos momentos indescifrable. Le hacía sentir algo en el pecho, algo que le iluminaba y le llenaba de calor el lugar donde se supone esta su corazón.

Le observo con más cuidado, el muchachito ni atención le ponía, estaba centrado en Hanji, en escuchar como asesino al tributo cinco con una piedra desértica y como le corto la garganta a el tributo dos, ganando así los juegos. ¿No le daba asco recordar todo aquello?

Los ojos de ese chiquillo. . Era. . ¿Qué era?

_Ah, ya sabía que era._ . Lo tuvo cuando se veía ganar los juegos, cuando pensó que no lo elegirán, algún día tuvo aquello. No tan intenso como el muchacho, pero la tuvo.

_Esperanza._

* * *

Bien este fue el segundo capitulo, ¡Espero que les haya gustado!

(ﾉ)ﾟ∀ﾟ(ヾ) ¡Opiniones por favor! ¿Les gusta como va la trama?

¡No sean lectores silenciosos!

**Matta-Ne **


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Holas a todos y todas! **Aquí vengo a traerles un nuevo capitulo no esta muy interesante a mi parecer, creo que esta re aburrido TT. Pero bueno, según una amiga debo poner cosas así bonitas, que si fuese por mi, ya estuvieran en la Arena (?). Falta un poquito para que empiece la acción, pero estos capítulos son buenos para conocer a los personajes y encariñarse, ya se, ya se, dirán _"Quieres que nos encariñemos para luego matarlos" _Bueno, tal vez (?).

A toditos les digo, como tal vez ya se dieron cuenta, subo capitulo de Los Juegos del Hambre cada **Martes. **Espero que les este gustando la historia, no se donde, pero le haré mas propaganda (?). Aunque no soy la mejor escritora ni nada, pero le haré propaganda (?). Bueno ! Los dejo con el capitulo.

**Advertencias; Angst/ Muerte de personajes / Violencia / Palabrotas(?) / Lemmon, material explicito.**

E**sto es YAOI. P_or lo que si no te gusta el Yaoi, te pido que te retires. _**_Si te gusta ¡Bienvenido/a!_

_Espero les guste. _

* * *

**Los Juegos del Hambre.**

_Capitulo 3 – Rumbo al Capitolio._

_Tren al capitolio._

* * *

La cena había estado bien. . O eso quiso pensar, todo se quedo en silencio y absolutamente todos comenzaron a comer a su propia manera y a fingir estar solos, bueno Hanji no, ella seguía hablando acerca de la comida de el capitolio o de la mosca que paso por enfrente de su rostro. Pero al parecer a nadie le molestaba, a veces, Rivaille le observaba con visible molestia, pero no decía nada, y Hitch estaba demasiado perdida mirándose a un espejo que portaba en su mano como para prestar atención. Christa estaba comiendo en silencio, usando los cubiertos como es debido, mientras que el moreno, bueno, intentaba usarlos correctamente.

Quiso regañarse a sí mismo por no saber cómo usar bien una cuchara y un tenedor, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? No había tocado uno desde los cinco años y no era que su mama le dejara usarlos de igual manera, en ese entonces, las cucharas eran más pequeñas, y los tenedores nunca los uso, su madre le daba todo con cuchara, después, cuando tuvo que comer por si solo, usaba las manos, como un hombre primitivo, y cuando Haness volvió, bueno, no hubo en realidad mucho cambio, solo usaba cucharas, y ahora, había como cinco tipos de cucharas, de tenedores y cuchillos, o eso parecían. . Quiso golpearse a sí mismo.

Miro a los demás, comían a la perfección y intento imitarlos, pero vamos, sus manos no estaban hechas para ser delicadas, después de todo, su vida nunca lo fue, término rindiéndose, simplemente tomando su jugo de naranja y observando cómo quedaba comida en su plato, era carne, un pedazo grande de bistec. Tenía que cortarla para comerla, pero bueno, no pudo así que, pensó en pedir permiso y retirarse a su habitación, pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo, unas manos tomaron los cubiertos que este dejo a los lados del plato y comenzaron a cortar la carne con precisión, el nunca podría hacerlo así, cuando levanto los ojos a decir un suave gracias, se encontró con los fríos ojos del hombre que portaba de nombre Rivaille. Estuvo a punto de tartamudear, a punto.

-Tsk, Mocoso ¿Acaso no sabes usar los cubiertos? –

Se sintió avergonzado, aun mas de lo que ya se encontraba, ¿Qué si no los sabía usar? ¡Obvio que no! Pero no quiso ser maleducado, o algo así, solo se quedo callado mirando la mesa.

-¿Tus padres nunca te enseñaron a usar un par de cubiertos, o qué? –

-Lo siento, mi madre murió cuando tenía cinco. –

-¿Y tu padre? –

-No lo sé. –

Se sentía cohibido, ¿iba a juzgarlo? No quería ser juzgado por no tener unos padres, por no tener protección, por no tener por quien volver al distrito 12. De pronto se sintió aun peor, todos los competidores, hasta Christa, tenían alguien por quien volver, y si le dijeran a él, pudiera contestar Hannes, pero seamos sinceros, eso no es verdad, puesto que Hannes, vivía solo y apenas podía mantenerse, apenas le veía entre semana. Estaba seguro que nadie le esperaba en el distrito de corazón. No tenía a nadie.

-No tienes porque hacerte un ovillo en la silla. . Yo tampoco tengo padres. –

Si decía que estaba sorprendido, no sería mentira, estaba más que eso, ¿alguien que le comprendía? ¿Acaso podría identificarse con alguien?

-Pero bien. . . Si nadie te enseño a usar los cubiertos, yo lo hare, no pienso dejar que sigas de una manera tan primitiva. –

Pudo esbozar una pequeña sonrisa cuando este hablo, escucho como los cubiertos fueron dejados en la mesa y luego pudo ver la carne cortada perfectamente. Intento tomar uno de los pedazos con una de sus manos y solo recibió un golpe en su mano, la retiro al instante y abulto los labios. Rivaille le miraba con el ceño aun más apretado de lo normal, parecía molesto, bueno, siempre parecía molesto, pero en esos momentos aun mas.

-Mocoso, ¿no entendiste la parte de que yo te iba a enseñar? No seas tan asqueroso. –

-Lo. . Lo siento. –

-Mmh, al menos tienes modales. –

Rivaille tomo su propio tenedor y lo mostro al menor, por lo que casi al instante este tomo el propio y le observo con cuidado. Rivaille comenzó a mostrarle como debía tomarse y después le mostro como debía tomar la comida con él. Se sentía extraño, pero bien sabía que quería aprender, realmente quería aprender y no sentirse un idiota en medio de tantas personas que comen tan refinados y con educación. Aun que bueno, en los juegos ya a nadie le importaría eso ¿verdad? En poco tiempo supo cómo usar un tenedor, bueno, como un niño de primaria o de kínder, pero eso era un avance ¿no? Aun no sabía bien usar un cuchillo, pero aprendería tarde o temprano. Se vio a si mismo terminando la comida con el tenedor en la mano.

-Gracias. . Sin su ayuda no hubiera cenado hoy. –

Comento el morenito mientras le sonreía al mayor bajo la bufanda, este asintió con suavidad, observándole de cerca. Pasaron unos minutos más después de que todos terminaran de comer cuando se encontraban sentados en los sillones del vagón. Eren y Christa en uno y Hanji y Levi en otro, frente a ellos, Hitch. . Ella, se había ido a dormir ya.

-Bien chicos, como saben, tenemos que saber en qué son buenos para ayudarles a entrenar y a sacar provecho. Por lo que vamos, digan en que son buenos, todo ayudara. –

Christa miro a los demás y suspiro para hablar mejor, se estaba preguntando a si misma ¿Qué hacia ella bien en realidad? Nada.

-¿Qué sé hacer? Bueno. . . A veces salía de casa y. . Iba al bosque, aprendí un poco a cerca de las plantas, y como diferencias a las venenosas de las comestibles. Y mi abuela me enseño algo de medicina. –

-¡Oh! ¿Así que sabes esas cosas de plantas? Puede servir. –

-¿Sabes algo de defensa personal? – Pregunto Rivaille enarcando la ceja.

-No . . . Nunca me enseñaron eso. –

-Entonces morirás. –

-¡Rivaille! –

Christa se quedo callada, y poso la mirada en el suelo, ¿de verdad moriría tan rápido en aquel lugar? Paso saliva por su garganta, la cual repentinamente se quedo seca. Las miradas de ambos mayores se poso en el muchachito que se escondía tras la bufanda roja, Eren sintió las miradas en su persona, por lo que carraspeo un poco para luego comenzar a hablar en una voz muy baja, pero aun así, se escuchaba con claridad.

-Yo. . . Eh cazado desde que mama murió, aprendí a usar un arco y flecha que encontré en el bosque, aprendí a cosechar y a usar algunos artefactos de caza. . . –

-Eso realmente servirá, solo tendrás que pensar que son animales ¿de acuerdo? Eren. –

Eren suspiro, ¿animales? Ni siquiera ellos merecían morir, pero el hambre siempre era más grande, siempre era más grande. Iba a ser muy duro, más duro que los días de caza. No iban a ser mas animales, ahora serían humanos, humanos reales, que no intentarían escapar, si no asesinarle, era una lucha a muerte, si no mataba lo matarían, y no quería morir, realmente no quería morir. Estaba asustado, muy asustado.

-Hare esta pregunta de nuevo. ¿Sabes algo de defensa personal, mocoso? –

Se mordió los labios, que si sabia luchar, ¿verdad? Esa era la pregunta en concreto.

-Sí. . .Algo, no digo que soy un experto, pero se defenderme. –

-¡Además es tan delgadito! Podrá esconderse en donde sea, ¿cierto Rivaille? –

-Eso parece. –

Christa miro al moreno quien bajo la mirada, ¿estaba triste de que le dijeran que podía sobrevivir? ¿¡Porque?! ¡Ella no tenía ninguna oportunidad y aun así tenía ese cachito de esperanza en el corazón! . . . Porque él, ¡EL! Que tenía todo de su parte le entristecía aquello, era tonto. _Muy tonto._

La rubia se levanto del sillón y pidiendo disculpas se fue a la habitación que se le fue asignada en el tren. Eren suspiro, mañana llegarían al capitolio, y el horror comenzaría en cuestiones de segundos, no habría una marcha atrás, tenía que estar en un buen estado mental y físico por lo que también se levanto excusándose.

Camino a su habitación en silencio, a sabiendas que estaría solo, como cada noche, apenas llegando se dio otro baño, le gustaba como se sentía el agua sobre su piel, le gustaba el pensamiento de poder tomar una ducha cuando él quisiera, y por eso lo hizo, para sentirse refrescado, para olvidarse de que al siguiente despertar, su vida cambiaría para mal, tendría que luchar más que nunca por vivir un día más, aunque faltaba una semana para que los juegos empezaran oficialmente, sentía como si ya estuvieran dentro, la tensión se acumulaba en su espalda y en sus brazos, los ojos los volvió a sentir húmedos y los cerro casi al instante, no queriendo derramar una lagrima mas, iba a morir, lo sentía en su pecho, no era competencia para aquellos profesionales que obviamente habría en la arena, no sería capaz de acabar con ellos.

Termino oliendo a coco, era gracioso, el shampoo que había olía a coco, e igual el jabón, y el acondicionador, era extraño, al menos para él, en el distrito, su jabón solo olía a jabón, algo neutro, nada cautivador, nada refrescante. A veces las mujeres y las niñas olían a jazmín, le gustaba ese olor, su madre olía de esa manera. Dejo la bufanda de lado y se seco en el baño, poniéndose un pants negro, calientito y una camisa manga corta, no dormiría con la bufanda, ahí no había peligro de que desapareciera ¿o sí?

Al salir del cuarto de baño, se dio cuenta que lo hacía con tranquilidad, mucha en realidad. No se entendía, no quería dormir, estaba seguro que en cuanto pegara el ojo, los recuerdos de su madre volverían a atormentarlo, a matarlo lentamente, y en realidad aunque amara ver a su madre en sus sueños, odiaba la manera en que acababan, todo en color rojo, en un liquido espeso que claramente era sangre. No entendía porque seguía soñando eso. Tal vez era un recordatorio de lo que una vez vivió para que nunca lo olvidara, cerebro, no había porque hacerlo, aquello se le quedo marcado en la piel para siempre. Termino de secarse el cabello o eso fue lo que pensó, pues la parte trasera de su nuca seguía húmeda, y después de estar completamente vestido, decidió salir por un vaso de agua, que genial sonaba "Ir por un vaso de agua" aunque en realidad no ibas solo por un vaso, cuando te lo terminaras podías tomar mas y mas agua, y eso es algo que para Eren, sonaba muy genial.

Salió de la habitación a hurtadillas, observando como todo estaba ya a obscuras, pero estaba acostumbrado a ese color por lo que sus ojos se adaptaron con naturalidad para luego comenzar a caminar con demasiada suavidad, tanto que parecía que no había nadie en el pasillo, lo único que se escuchaba era el susurro de su respiración. Se paro frente a la puerta que daba al comedor y espero a que esta se abriera por si sola, lo que ocurrió, ah aquella tecnología tan. . . Aterradora a veces.

Entro a la habitación con cuidado observando todo a su paso, intentando no chocar con nada ni con nadie, oh bueno, ¿había alguien en la habitación? No, al parecer no, lo hubiera notado, o eso creía.

Camino a la mesa donde estaban las bebidas y tomo la que parecía agua transparente y limpia, aunque claro primero olio la sustancia, no quería tomar algo de licor o algo extraño, pero suspiro al descubrir que en realidad si era solo agua, deliciosa y refrescante agua. No perdió un minuto más, y se sentó en un sillón que estaba de espaldas a la puerta, era color beige y era muy mullido, como su nueva cama o los cojines que estaban en la habitación que le asignaron, no tardo en sacar los pies de las pantuflas que llevaba puestas y subir sus pequeños pies al sillón, haciéndose un ovillo en la esquina de este mientras tomaba su agua con tranquilidad, era la primera vez en su vida que hacía aquello, ya saben "tomar agua con tranquilidad" siempre estaba deseoso de ella, en el distrito no había agua suficiente como para darte el gusto de simplemente tomarla. Allá la vida era tan difícil, tan cruel. En el capitolio parecía que no sabían lo que era no bañarse en al menos dos días, o saltarse alguna comida, era pequeño y no entendía bien. Ojala hubiera nacido en el capitolio, tal vez su madre aun estuviera viva.

Iba por la mitad del vaso cuando escucho como la puerta se abría, y a los segundos alguien entraba ¿Cómo lo sabía? Escuchaba los pasos, no eran realmente delicados como los de Christa, ni eran los ruidosos tacones de Hitch. Por lo que las descarto. Escucho como se movían algunas cosas en donde estaban los vasos y sin querer se hizo más pequeño de lo que era, encogiéndose, se sentía como un niño pequeño y no sabía bien el porqué pero no quería que le descubrieran, tal vez tenía miedo de que le regañaran por estar a esas horas fuera de la cama, como lo hacia su mama.

_-¡Ah rayos! ¡Eren! Deja de pensar en esas cosas, ahora no es el jodido momento.- _Se grito a sí mismo en su cabeza, pero por aquello, el vaso que tenía en su mano hizo un leve tintineo puesto que el agua se movió, se sintió un tonto, pero como había sido tan leve, realmente pensó que la persona que estuviera en la habitación no se daría cuenta. ¿Verdad?

Eren realmente quiso asomarse a ver quién era, la curiosidad le mataba, se sentía extraño solo con estar con aquella persona desconocida en la habitación, quiso hablar decir algún "¿Quién anda ahí?" Pero su garganta era un nudo y no se lo permitía, pensó en levantarse de golpe y salir corriendo, pero sus piernas tampoco le respondían, solo pudo girar la cabeza con lentitud junto a su cuerpo para poder ver quien andaba, lo que iba viendo, no había nadie ¿saldria ya? No, se hubiese escuchado la puerta, siguió girando hasta poder ver parte de la larga mesa de comidas, y siguió girando en su lugar, hasta que su espalda no quedo mas en el sillón, pero cuando eso paso se encontró con unos ojos que le miraban a la misma altura, desde detrás de el respaldo del sillón, con un brillo peligroso, unos afilados ojos grises, y supo quién era.

El señor Rivaille.

Casi caía de donde estaba sentado, pero se sostuvo aunque en sus ojitos verdes se reflejo un toque de miedo, ¡Se había cagado de miedo, dios! Se sentó de manera correcta en el sillón y se toco el pecho con la mano que tenía libre, soltando un fuerte suspiro, ese había sido el peor susto de su podrida vida. Poso el vaso en la mesita que había frente a los sillones y regulo con suavidad su respiración, no superaría ese día nunca.

Escucho con totalidad como el contrario dio un resoplido, algo parecido con una risa, una burlona risa. Quiso voltear y reprochar el haberle causado un casi infarto, pero no lo hizo, se quedo ahí, hecho un ovillo en su esquina del sillón, con las manos en el pecho y con un visible puchero. Ah, sí que era un chiquillo. Calladito se veía más bonito ¿No? Por lo que como si fuese un ratoncito, no hizo ningún sonido y espero que algo pasara. Pero no había nada, los sonidos dejaron de escucharse, y todo quedo como si no hubiese pasado nada.

Temió moverse, y no sabía en realidad porque, parecía que habían pasado algunas horas cuando solo habían pasado algunos minutos, sentía que la temperatura aumentaba a cada segundo y dos o tres gotas de sudor comenzaron a bajar por su frente hasta su barbilla. Se sintió temblar.

¿Acaso estaba nervioso por el solo hecho de estar en la misma habitación que el mayor al que no le había dirigido la palabra? Al parecer si, rayos Jaeger, eres un puto problemático.

Lo pensó bien, echar un vistazo por si el mayor seguía ahí, o si ya se había retirado, luego si no estaba entre su camino, correr hasta la puerta y salir de aquel lugar inundado de tensión. Pero sus piernas no respondían al llamado de su cerebro y no lo hacían levantarse como lo tenía calculado. Por lo que solo se aferro a quedarse ahí sentado hasta que escuchara como la persona que estaba en la habitación saliera y así el poder huir de aquello que le incomodaba.

Después de unos segundos con la habitación en total silencio, una sombra se acerco al sillón y tomo asiento a la otra esquina, alejado de sí. Le observo mejor, sí, era el señor Rivaille. Intento no verse demasiado tímido o inocente, pero para los ojos del mayor, era imposible. Tan gracioso.

El mayor tenía en su mano una taza con un liquido obscuro, a lo que por el olor, el mejor dedujo que era café, Hannes a veces tomaba café en el distrito, aunque era un articulo demasiado costoso, por lo que siempre era una pequeña bolsa, la cual usaba cada semana, no se permitía a si miso tomar café todos los días, solo una vez Eren lo probo, y a decir verdad, era delicioso.

Seguían sentados en el sillón, cada quien en sus pensamientos, Eren era el único que le miraba, pero a los segundos miraba a la pared de nueva cuenta, Rivaille le observaba de reojo ¿para qué hacerse tonto? Le daba gracia ver al menor tan nervioso por solo su presencia, tal vez era malvado pero quería ver hasta qué punto el muchachito desistiría y se iría a su habitación con los nervios de punta. ¿Sería buena idea?

Por lo que comenzó, giro la cabeza hasta ver al menor quien en esos momentos le observaba con cuidado, al ver la mirada contraria sobre si, el de cabellos castaños giro la cabeza quitando su mirada del hombre de la taza de café. Y se quedo mirando a un punto de la pared o de la mesa, o de sus zapatos en el suelo, todo parecía volverse más interesante. Observaba de reojo al mayor para ver si este ya había quitado sus ojos de él, pero no, no era así, el hombre seguía viéndole con algo en sus ojos, algo que no pudo ver en realidad, estaba muy obscuro. Ese algo le incomodaba horriblemente, bueno, no incomodaba. .Si no, este. . . ¡No sabía! Era algo distinto, algo diferente. Le hacía sentir algo en su pancita, algo que para él no era realmente agradable.

Ah, no era cómodo estar ahí bajo su obscura mirada, le hacía sentir de una forma u otra débil, quería levantarse y irse ¿Por qué mierda se levanto por un tonto vaso de agua? ¿Huh? _Eren no volverás a hacer eso! _Se prometía en silencio, observo como el mayor abría la boca, tal vez para decir algo pero no pudo decir nada puesto que el menor se levanto de golpe y salió corriendo del lugar, dejando el vaso en la mesa.

Rivaille le miro divertido y molesto, ¿Quién mierda se creía que era para salir de el cuarto sin decirle al menos un _Buenas noches_ o simplemente un _con permiso_? Idiota.

* * *

_Tensión por aquí, tensión por acá (?)._

( ´ ▽ ` )_ Termina otro capitulo ! ¿Les gusto? ¿Quieren que se agregue algo mas?_

_¡No sean lectores silenciosos! Den sus opiniones, me ayudarían mucho !_

_Gracias por leer el capitulo. _

**_Matta-Ne_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos, nos volvemos a encontrar(?). **¡Bueeeeeeeno aquí vengo como cada martes a traerles este coso(?)! Ya comenzamos con lo real, askrjhsd. - Taldos everywhere. - Ya comenzamos con la trama y a conocer a los personajes que estarán dentro de los juegos, no agregue a todos, porque algunos personajes serán como Hanji o Levi, no realmente tributos. ¡Aquí se muestran las tributos que entraran a los juegos! AAHHH (?) Creo que los han reconocido ¿No? Espero que les agrade el rumbo que esta tomando la historia, también para decirles que las personalidades de los personajes aquí no serán tanto como en el anime/manga o libro, algunas si, algunas no. Espero que les agrade esto, y intentare hacer un dibujo de los trajes de Eren y Christa para que se den una ideita. Soy algo rara(?). Bien, en fin. Disfruten!

**Advertencias; Angst/ Muerte de personajes / Violencia / Palabrotas(?) / Lemmon, material explicito.**

E**sto es****YAOI. P**_**or lo que si no te gusta el Yaoi, te pido que te retires. **__Si te gusta ¡Bienvenido/a!_

* * *

**_Espero les guste. _**

**Los Juegos del Hambre**

**Capitulo 4**

* * *

Despertó por unos gritos, unos gritos que se le hicieron molestos, chillones, venían del pasillo, aunque en cierta parte lo agradeció puesto que estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Eren se sentó en la cama mientras se revolvía el cabello, la noche anterior, el sueño no quería venir a el por el vergonzoso incidente que tuvo con el señor Rivaille. Y después, cuando al fin pudo dormir, sus sueños estuvieron plagados de pesadillas, parecía que su cabeza no quería que durmiera. Y ahora, se despertaba algo exaltado porque a alguien se le había ocurrido ponerse a gritar por todo el vagón, esa voz chillona. . .Ah, debía ser la señorita Hitch. A duras penas, con mucha pereza se levanto de la cama, tocando con la punta de sus dedos el suelo, y luego levantándose por completo para luego caminar a la ducha, en la cual duro casi diez minutos. No era mucho tiempo en realidad, un tiempo perfecto según Eren. Y después de unos cinco minutos, estaba con su ropa lista, un sweater azul marino con pantalones negros y unos zapatos obscuros.

Iba a tomar la perilla de la puerta, pero sin querer alejo un poco su mano, era chistoso, no quería salir y enfrentarse con. . Con el hombre. Ósea, con Rivaille. Sentía que se moriría si fuese simplemente observado por el hombre de mayor edad. Pero bueno, su estomago exigía comida y el no podía quedarse dentro de esa habitación toda su vida, o lo que le quedaba de vida. Por lo que tomo aire y se lleno los pulmones con ello, para luego abrir la puerta y salir a donde aun se escuchaban los gritos chillones de la señorita Hitch. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Llego al vagón en donde estaba el comedor, y se encontró con todos, la señorita Hanji, la señorita Hitch (Quien gritaba eufórica-mente a través de algo que pegaba a su oreja), Christa quien miraba por la ventana y Rivaille sentado en el sillón.

Se acerco con lentitud, y con solo tocar el suelo del vagón, sintió una mirada dura y peligrosa en sí, al levantar la cabeza, pudo ver a Rivaille quien le observaba con curiosidad, el menor simplemente bajo la cabeza con suavidad, estaba avergonzado, realmente avergonzado. Pero, ¿Por qué tanto el alboroto?

-¿Qué pasa? –

Pregunto el muchachito con timidez a la mujer que ahora se acerco a el para preguntar cómo había dormido.

-Ah, es que. . Hace unos segundos entramos al Capitolio. –

Ah, con qué era eso. El menor sintió como las piernas le temblaban y comenzaba a sudar, aunque no hacía calor. Formo las manos en un puño y trago saliva con dificultad, puesto que de pronto la garganta se le seco. Los nervios comenzaron a salir por cada poro de su cuerpo. Se sentía tan horrible estar de esa manera. ¿Qué debía hacer? Nada en realidad, solo estar firme y con la cabeza en alto para su lecho de muerte en los Juegos. Era lo único que le quedaba.

Habían pasado casi seis horas desde que el muchachito y la rubia habían bajado del tren y ahora se encontraban en el centro de Renovación, teniendo su tortura. . O bueno, así la llamaban los menores, cada quien estaba tras una cortina propia, llevaban solo una bata azul con puntitos blancos.

¡Ras! Eren formo una mueca de dolor al sentir como le arrancaban pelitos entre las cejas con algo parecido a una tijera, se sentía realmente extraño el hecho de que le quitaran todo eso, como si fuese asqueroso, los del capitolio hasta llevaban guantes.

El muchachito solo apretó los dientes cuando le cortaban el cabello, el cual estaba hasta sus hombros y cubría su frente. No era que tenía algo en contra del cabello corto, pero le gustaba verse el cabello, vanidoso o no. Su cabello castaño le hacía recordar al cabello de su madre. Después de casi media hora, ya no sintió más cabello extra en sus hombros o en su rostro, su frente ahora estaba despejada, ¿desde hacia cuanto que su frente no estaba tan despejada?

El bello de sus piernas pronto desapareció por culpa de una especie de tela con algo embadurnado, fue doloroso, rayos que lo fue. También, lo llenaron de un tipo de gel en todo el cuerpo y luego lo bañaron, después de eso pudo ver como su piel había perdido un par de capas. Era de un color más claro y ahora era más suave. A los minutos se quedo solo y tuvo la oportunidad de verse en un espejo de cuerpo completo, estaba desnudo y a punto de vestir una nueva bata azul. Se acerco mas al espejo, ¿sus ojos habían sido siempre de ese color tan brillante? ¿Siempre había tenido ese rostro tan. . . bonito? Se parecía a su madre, solo sus ojos, sus ojos no cuadraban en la imagen que tenia de su mama. Su cabello castaño ahora estaba más brillante no tan obscuro, deslumbrante. . Y cortó, su cabello no tocaba sus hombros como antes, ni tapaba su frente.

Suspiro vistiéndose en la bata y sentándose en la camilla de color plateado, dispuesto a esperar a quien fuese su estilista o lo que sea, estaba realmente nervioso.

A los segundos, escucho como la puerta se abrió y al alzar la cabeza pudo ver a un hombre de cabellos rubios claros y cortos, tenía un mechón color blanco cerca de la frente y un tatuaje en el cuello, no pudo distinguir bien que era, sus ojos eran amarillentos, claros y su actitud era muy nerviosa, llevaba puesto un chaleco negro sin camisa o nada debajo, solo el chaleco y unos pantalones del mismo color con unos zapatos negros de vestir, Eren también observo un pequeño arete en la oreja izquierda del hombre. Vaya que los del capitolio eran especiales.

El hombre llego frente al niño y le observo de pies a cabeza, con suavidad esbozo una sonrisa y junto ambas manos frente a su pecho.

-Hola. . . ¿Tú eres Eren Jaeger, verdad? –

Comento el hombre mientras miraba a los lados de una manera un tanto nerviosa, temiendo el haberse equivocado de cuarto o algo por el estilo.

-Sí, yo soy Eren... Eren Jaeger. –

-Oh – Las facciones del rubio se relajaron y la sonrisa adorno su rostro de nuevo. – Soy Moblit Berner, soy tu nuevo asesor de vestuario. –

El moreno simplemente asintió sintiéndose más cómodo con el hombre que ahora le miraba con atención, como si estuviese memorizando cada detalle del niño.

-Oh, perdón me meto mucho en mi trabajo. – Río el hombre mientras se rascaba la parte trasera de la nuca. – Hoy es el desfile de iniciación. Y bueno, como tú sabes tengo que ponerte acorde con tu distrito. –

Si, ya sabía lo que pasaría, siempre el distrito 12 iba vestido de minero, o de algo ridículo, ¿Por qué su distrito tenía que ser de esa manera? Una vez, aun lo recordaba un par de tributos salieron desnudos, solo cubiertos de negro, o lo que parecía "carbón" estúpido, ¿no?

Solo esperaba no salir desnudo, porque si eso era así, de verdad estaba con una suerte de la. . .

-Bueno, como tu eres del distrito 12. . Y ya sabes. . Minería. – Comentaba Moblit riendo de manera nerviosa.

O si, iría desnudo.

-Sé lo que estas pensando, no te iremos a obligar a que uses algo vergonzoso. En realidad, quiero que todos recuerden al distrito 12, haremos algo memorable. –

Eren le observo con cuidado, estudiando sus palabras, era del capitolio por ello no tenía mucha confianza en el hombre que estaba frente a él.

-¿Tendré que ir desnudo? – Pregunto el niño con voz inocente haciendo al de mayor estatura soltar una cálida carcajada.

-No, no serán recordados por algo. . . Así. –

-Oh, gracias al cielo. –

Moblit salió por unos momentos de la habitación dejando al moreno solo en el lugar con sus pensamientos y su nerviosismo, después de unos segundos regreso con un traje en una bolsa de plástico, parecía estar realmente impecable, no pudo verle bien.

-Bien, ahora comenzare a vestirte, el traje es algo complicado pero te hará ver bien. –

-Tú. . . ¿Eres nuevo en esto? –

-Sí, acabo de empezar este año, tengo muchas ideas. –

El de ojos verdes solo logro asentir mientras observaba al mayor hacer y deshacer con el, hasta que al fin y al cabo le termino de vestir por completo.

El rubio también le maquillo aunque Eren no estaba muy de acuerdo con ello, no era que se sintiera una chica o algo por el estilo, era simplemente que no pensaba que nada podría arreglarle esa cara de malnutrido que tenia, por lo que simplemente se dejo hacer sin replicar nada, después de todo, lo que hacia el hombre no era mas que su trabajo y el niño sabia que este debía cumplir con ello.

Termino después de un tiempo y pudo verse de nuevo en el gran espejo de cuerpo completo, ahora se podía preguntar ¿Dónde estaba ese niño que había visto hace un rato? Se sentía extraño, realmente extraño, nunca vistió ropas tan ajustadas Su ropa siempre era muy holgada y además siempre de colores opacos, hasta que el sentía que ya no le quedaba y entonces la regalaba o la vendía. Pero ahora, se sentía reluciente, vestía unos pantalones de cuero brillante, unas botas negras militares altas, llegaban como a ocho dedos debajo de la rodilla, también llevaba una camisa roja carmín de vestir y encima un corsé de cuero brillante que era desde el principio de la cadera hasta encima de su pecho, tenía muchas cadenas y cosas brillantes, al niño realmente le parecía fantástico, encima de este corsé, Moblit le coloco un arnés que rodeaba sus pectorales y se unía al centro en unos círculos, era color rojo igual que su camisa y este arnés estaba conectado a una capa elegante, negra pero era de tela encaje, larga realmente larga.

El cabello, el hombre se lo acomodo hacia atrás, lo que hacía que se viera mayor, y le acordó el rostro maquillando los ojos de negro, un profundo negro y lo difumino par que se viera mucho, lo que hacía que sus ojos se vieran aun más brillantes, en sus manos había algunos anillos de oro y plata, y en su cuello el rubio le puso un collar con un dije que nunca había visto antes, eran dos alas cruzadas, una blanca y otra azul, no era un collar realmente largo, era corto solo rodeaba su cuello con cuidado y el dije se observaba con naturalidad.

El menor nunca creyó decirlo, pero se veía bien para su gusto, algo diferente a lo que era el verdadero Eren, que era callado, hogareño y algo tímido a este nuevo Eren, que se veía tan fuerte, arrogante y orgulloso. Era una versión diferente de el, y la verdad no le desagradaba del todo.

A los minutos ambos hombres estaban fuera de la habitación y eran seguidos por los demás estilistas que iban acomodándole de mejor manera o el cabello o la capa para que no se ensuciara o se rasgara con algo del suelo.

Llegaron a donde estaban las carrozas en donde después se subiría. Los demás tributos ya estaba ahí, siendo arreglados por sus asesores. Cuando Eren llego Rivaille y Hanji ya estaba ahí, igual que Christa, al parecer él había sido el último en llegar.

-¡Moblit! – Grito la de cabellos cafés y salto encima del hombre quien le recibió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Señorita. . Señorita Hanji, buenas. –

El de ojos verdes dejo de ver a la parejita para ver a su compañera, se veía realmente bonita, llevaba un vestido al parecer de cuero ajustado por el torso y sin mangas, la falda era algo esponjosa pues llevaba tul rojo debajo, por lo que se veía un vestido grande aunque era corto, llegaba unos diez dedos arriba de la rodilla, también llevaba unos arnés que rodeaban sus pechos y eran color rojo, ella llevaba una capa igual que eren y unas medias igual de encaje negro junto a unos tacones realmente altos. Su cabello rubio estaba ondulado en las puntas y tenía la frente despejada. Estaba bastante maquillada, se veían algo. . . ¿góticos? Si, esa era la palabra.

El niño paseo su esmeralda mirada alrededor, los demás distritos se estaban preparando y algunos de los tributos eran realmente temibles para su joven mirada.

El carro del distrito uno se veía despampanante, todo lleno de cosas plateadas que hacen relucir las ropas y los accesorios de los tributos que sonreían con arrogancia. Ambos tributos eran altos y delgados, parecían tener buenas condiciones.

El distrito dos, sintió como su estomago se revolvió, se suponía que estos eran los más fuertes de todos, pues en ese lugar los Agentes de la paz son entrenados, por lo que al menos saben muy bien las reglas de cómo defenderte en una lucha uno contra uno. Las ropas eran como de guerreros, si, armaduras y cosas pesadas, Eren lanzo un suspiro, ¿Cómo podían caminar con esas cosas tan pesadas? Pronto su mirada se encontró con la del el tributo masculino, quien sonreía con arrogancia, y a los segundos soltó una carcajada burlona para luego caminar hacia su carruaje. Era rubio de ojos azules y alto, muy alto. Tenía grandes músculos, demasiados para alguien de menos de veinte ¿Qué rayos era esa cosa? ¿Acaso es humano? Al parecer sí, y su nombre se grabo en su mente cuando su compañera le lanzo un grito_. Reiner Braun._ Tendría que tener mucho cuidado con ese tipo.

Distrito tres, su carruaje era realmente "tecnológico" . ¡Relojes por doquier! Eren ya se hubiese vuelto loco si estuviera cerca de esa cosa, los tributos tenían la piel ceniza, por eso los podría reconocer cuando estuvieran en la arena, no se veían realmente atemorizantes, solo ausentes, como si estuvieren siendo obligados, bueno, en realidad todos. . . Al parecer el único que disfrutaba todo era el hombre del distrito dos.

Los del distrito cuatro, iban llenos redes, y cosas plateadas en el cabello, y su carruaje tenia forma de pescado, si era completamente raro y chistoso, bueno para el muchachito, los tributos de ese lugar se veían altos y realmente fuertes, ¿también ellos se entrenarían? ¿Sería por el estilo de vida? La que se veía más temible de ellos era una pelinegra de cabello largo con mirada fuerte y penetrante. El moreno se sobresalto cuando sus miradas se encontraron, y los ojos de la pelinegra parecían dilatarse con algún brillito. Eren se sintió extraño y simplemente miro a otro lado. Tendría que tener cuidado con ella. . . Se veía fuerte y. . . atemorizante.

El distrito cinco, era fácil decir de que iban vestidos si eran el distrito de la energía y la electricidad, colores dorados y amarillos por todos lados en el carruaje y en las ropas de los tributos, no parecían muy cómodos, y en realidad, ¿Quién lo estaría? Vestirse de amarillo sol.

Distrito seis, distrito de transportación, y bueno los tributos no estaban muy lejos de ello, ropas plateadas con brillos en todos lados, algo. . . Doloroso para la pupila, pero creo que estaba bien para llamar la atención de todo el capitolio, parecían de ellos.

Distrito siete, se veían algo. . . Atemorizantes, son los proveedores de madera y por eso se debe decir que son los mejores en el hacha, por lo que son realmente peligrosos, vestían de tonos cafés y algunas cosas verdes, los tributos eran realmente altos, así la chica como el chico, ambos de pieles morenas y cabellos cafés, la mujer observaba sorpresivamente a Christa, pero esta no le miraba, estaba distraída puesto que le estaba peinando aun. La morena del distrito siete tenía cabello corto y en su rostro tenía pecas.

Los del distrito ocho por ser la industria principal de textiles y ropa, sus ropas eran demasiado elaboradas y enormes, de colores brillantes. Realmente brillantes.

Distrito nueve, rodeados de cereales y cosas muy literales puesto que son los proveedores de cereales. No había tributos muy atemorizantes, en realidad eran muy delgados y tenían miradas asustadas.

El diez, por ser proveedores de carne, y ósea tienen. . .Ganado, tenían vestimentas raras, con sombreros tipo "vaqueros" o algo así había escuchado. No tenían mucho, y a Eren no le daban mala espina como para ponerse atento de esos tributos.

Y finalmente los del once, la industria de ellos es la agricultura, huertos, frutales, campos de trigo y cultivos de algodón. Sus trajes parecían overoles plateados, con camisas muy brillosas y enormes, Eren se fijo en un chico bajito y algo moreno, sin cabello, era calvo que hablaba con su mentora, a esa mentora si la reconocía, era la "Bestia del distrito 11" una muchacha de cabellos castaños que siempre los tenia recogidos en una coleta, en los juegos se convirtió en una fiera puesto que uno de los tributos contrarios le quito su comida, se llama Sasha, o algo así había escuchado Eren.

Bien, parecía que si sería un duro año, aunque en realidad el moreno no tenía oportunidad, o eso pensaba.

Pronto fue la hora de subir a los carruajes, suspiro con suavidad mientras Moblit le acomodaba de mejor manera la capa, ese desfile. . . Indicaba el inicio de los Juegos del Hambre, indicaba su muerte segura.

No quería pensar en eso o se pondría tan nervioso que tal vez caería del carruaje, pero era imposible, era realmente imposible, Christa subió después de él y le tomo la mano con una sonrisa. Eren la devolvió, y fijo su mirada al frente, donde los distritos uno y dos ya se estaban preparando para salir.

-Eren. – Llamo Moblit. – No te había dicho nada o te alterarías, pero antes de que salgan, le prenderemos fuego a su ropa. –

Okay, le iban a prender fuego a la ropa. . .No era tan. . . ¿Qué?

-¿¡C. . Como dice?!- Se altero la rubia.

-¡No es fuego de verdad! No es fuego de verdad, es falso, no les quemara ni nada por el estilo, solo es. . .Un toque, para que nadie les olvide. No saldrán heridos lo prometo, es que. . –

-Hágalo. –

Hablo el moreno.

Bien, se había decidido, y en realidad lo había hecho. Quería ganar los juegos, realmente lo quería, se sentía retado, el rubio del distrito uno le miraba competitivo, agresivo, y burlón al mismo tiempo, y si. . .Se sentía un idiota, él quería ganar y ganaría, haría todo lo posible por hacerlo, y por ello acepto que les "prendieran fuego" porque si a los del capitolio les gustaban las cosas excéntricas, entonces el sería una cosa excéntrica.

Además, quería ofrecer el haber ganado a su mama, quería volver al distrito y hacer ver que hizo una venganza, se vengó de el capitolio quienes le arrebataron a su mama, si, eso era.

-¡Eren! ¿¡Acaso estás loco?! – La rubiecita tenía sus ojos muy abiertos.

-No, no estoy loco. Pero si quiero esforzarme. Esto hará que la atención se vaya a nosotros. –

-Eren. . . –

Todos lo notaron, en la mirada verdosa del muchacho ahora había algo diferente, Rivaille fue el primero en notarlo, hubo un cambio drástico. Pues los reflejos de nerviosismo, timidez se habían esfumado, y ahora solo había algo que era demasiado brillante, _determinación._

Una determinación tan brillante y tan poderosa como el fuego que ahora ardía en sus espaldas, una determinación aplastante.

Rivaille solo pudo sonreír imperceptiblemente, le agradaba el muchacho, para él tenía las de ganar.

Hanji sonrió, parecía que ahora Eren se estaba tomando todo en serio, estaba segura que sería un fuerte oponente en la arena.

Moblit recibió la señal para que saliera el carruaje doce, y así fue, cuando Eren y Christa salieron al desfile el solo pudo sonreír, ese muchacho daría tantas sorpresas.

Christa veía con preocupación a Eren quien miraba al frente de manera temible, pero solo le quedo callarse y esperar a salir.

Mientras Eren, se tatuaba en la piel con ese fuego que salía de sus ropas "Ganar" eso ahora, era más importante que anda. Nada iba a hacerlo retroceder, ni hacerlo tropezar, solo avanzaría, aunque el camino fuese peligroso, esa era su meta.

**-¡Que comiencen los septuagésimos juegos del hambre! Y que la suerte este siempre de su lado.-**

_Nada le haría fallar._

* * *

╰( ´・ω・)つ── Esto fue el cuarto capitulo!

Espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus opiniones y y cositos.

¡Los quiero mucho! Nos vemos el próximo martes.

(๑・ω-)**Mata-nne**


	5. Chapter 5

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, Mil años después actualizo esta cosaヽ(；▽；)ノ (?). **Lo lamento, mucho, mucho, mucho.

¡Tengo una buena excusa para esto! (´ヘ｀;) Principalmente las semanas pasadas tuve mucho trabajo, primero fue la fiesta de mis primos pequeños y me encargaron a mi y a una amiga mía (Te amo por seguirme el rollo) ser Yoshis y ambientar la fiesta, pero como no había trajes, los tuve que hacer y morí esa semana, la semana siguiente, tuve que terminar mi cosplay porque había una Convención de Anime en mi ciudad (Fui Yukiteru Amano lel) Y pues después lo que me quedo de semana fue por la resaca de la conve (?).

**Y ya despuesito, **me puse a terminar esto, creo que quedo bien ¿esta bien? denme sus opiniones. Ya estaré mas atenta con el fanfic, y hablando de los que seguían o siguen mi otro Fanfic El Leon y la Oveja, voy a terminarlo ya para luego seguir con esta historia de lleno, que de verdad me encanta escribir( ´ ▽ ` ) Tal vez mas adelantito haga otro fanfic, pero mucho mas adelante, ya que este fanfic este en su recta final, no puedo con uno solo y ya quiero hacer otro(?).

Bueno, bueno, sin decir nada mas, los dejo con el capitulo, espero que les guste _(:3｣∠)_

* * *

**Advertencias; Angst/ Muerte de personajes / Violencia / Palabrotas(?) / Lemmon, material explicito.**

E**sto es****YAOI. P**_**or lo que si no te gusta el Yaoi, te pido que te retires. **__Si te gusta ¡Bienvenido/a!_

_Espero les guste._

* * *

Los Juegos del Hambre

Capitulo 5

* * *

Termino el desfile así como empezó, y Eren sentía la adrenalina correr por sus venas, se sentía emocionado de alguna manera por que los Juegos empezaran, aunque también estaba terriblemente asustado. Al volver a donde estaban Moblit y los demás, bajaron del carruaje y los ayudantes del asesor comenzaron a apagar el fuego de las ropas, que aunque era falso, el moreno sentía que le quemaba la piel. Rivaille simplemente le observaba, pensó que cuando el carruaje volviera, el Eren que conocía también volvería, ya saben, calladito y tímido. Pero no, se había equivocado esta vez. El nuevo Eren seguía en sí. Pero aun así le agradaba, estaba dando una buena cara a los demás tributos, ahora ellos debían cuidarse del moreno.

-Chicos, vamos, vamos a la habitación, tienen que descansar. – Hablo Hanji con una sonrisa.

Hitch llego a los pocos instantes con un vestido pomposo color vino y cosas raras en la cabeza, así como unos enormes tacones.

-Cada tributo tiene un piso, y por ser el doce, tenemos el Pent-house, ¿no les parece genial? – Dijo de manera chillante.

Los tributos solo pudieron asentir mientras comenzaban a caminar, Hitch iba al frente, después iban Rivaille, Hanji y Moblit, un poco mas atrás los asistentes de Moblit y después los tributos.

Christa tomaba el brazo de Eren para poder caminar con algo de normalidad, no estaba acostumbrada a usar esos tacones tan enormes, siempre había usado solo zapatos de piso, nada como lo que hacía ahora.

Eren miraba al frente mientras dejaba que Christa se sostuviera de él, y parecía estable, por lo que no era una molestia al caminar, solo le daba el equilibro que la muchachita necesitaba.

Casi llegaban al área de ascensores cuando alguien choco con el hombro del ojiverde, haciendo que por poco la rubia se soltara y cayera al suelo, suerte que no paso. El moreno levanto la vista solo para observar al mastodonte del distrito dos, quien le observaba de reojo y sonreía, le sonreía como si el moreno fuera lo más patético que podía haber en el lugar y eso a Eren, realmente le molesto.

Se mordió el labio para poder calmar esa ira que nació en su interior, y se detuvo antes de saltar encima del tipo ese, pero conocía bien las reglas, no podía tirarse encima de alguien así como así, le castigarían, y de la peor manera. Por lo que simplemente gruño y siguió caminando. Se sentía molesto, irritado, al entrar al ascensor donde estaban todos cada uno de los presentes se dio cuenta de el estado de ánimo del menor. Eren de verdad, inconscientemente deseo que los juegos comenzaran ya.

El último piso era realmente grande, muy amplio e iluminado. Paredes de colores crema y pisos con alfombrado en colores vino, también había un gran ventanal que daba una vista a la ciudad que era el Capitolio, ventanal a la que Eren se acerco con cuidado, no entendía bien el lugar por lo que era realmente cuidadoso. Pudo ver hacia afuera y apreciar las hermosas luces de los hogares y lugares del país, así como escuchar con levedad la música que seguía en las calles. Los Juegos eran realmente una actividad enorme, era una fiesta.

-Eren, ven a la mesa vamos a cenar. –

Escucho de la voz de Hanji, se alejo con suavidad de la ventana y camino a la mesa que estaba llena de comida y postres los cuales Hitch devoraba. Tomo asiento al lado de Christa quien estaba eligiendo algo de carne y sopa de berenjena.

Rivaille también ya estaba sentado a la mesa, y el puré de papas con algo de pollo estaba en su plato. Hanji tenía una revoltura de mucha comida lo cual se veía hasta toxico.

Pero Eren solo eligió pescado con salsa. Después de todo, era lo único que para sus pupilas se miraba delicioso, no era que lo demás tuviera una imagen asqueroso, pero viniendo de donde venía, no sabía mucho de comidas y mucho menos de cómo comerlas, por lo que el pescado con cucharas y algo de puré era delicioso y fácil de comer, aun cuando Rivaille le había mostrado como comer con un tenedor.

-¡De verdad que se lucieron! – Hablo Moblit mientras entraba a la habitación, se había detenido fuera de ella antes de entrar para saludar a unas personas, y ahora entraba para unirse en la cena. -¡Todos están hablando del distrito 12!-

-¿De verdad? – Pregunto la pequeña rubia con inocencia.

-¡De verdad! Estuvieron espectaculares, ahora todos quieren conocer a Eren Jaeger y Christa Renz! –

-Al parecer será un buen año para el 12. –

-Si señorita Hanji. . . Además, se sabe que en algunos distritos están apoyando a Eren. –

-¿A mí? –

El moreno bajo la cuchara y presto total atención a Moblit quien le observaba con una suave sonrisa, al parecer le agradaba que apoyaran al de ojos verdes, pero el niño solo quería saber el porqué, no era nada especial como para que las personas confiaran en el.

-Es por tu padre. – Sonrío el hombre sin saber el dolor que eso causo en el corazón del muchacho.

-¿Mi padre? . . . . ¿Quién es mi padre en todo esto? –

El comedor quedo en silencio, hasta Hitch dejo de atragantarse de dulces y observo al mayor quien sonreía de manera tímida. Rivaille también tenía una especial atención a aquello, Se suponía que el padre del mocoso se había ido ¿no? Había curiosidad flotando en el aire, ¿Quién era ese tipo en todo eso?

-Eren, tu padre es Grisha Jaeger, un excelente doctor. –

El de ojitos verdes se quedo pasmado ¿en realidad era un doctor? ¿Estaba en el capitolio? Tenía tantas preguntas que le nublaban la mente, principalmente tenía unas ganas horribles de llorar y desahogarse, pero no era lo mejor en aquel lugar, necesitaba saber primero la verdad.

-Ah viajado por todos los distritos curando gente humilde. Ahora mismo, se desconoce dónde está. –

-¿Se desconoce?-

-Sí, la última vez que el vieron estaba en el distrito once. –

El moreno no soportaba más el escozor de sus ojos por más tiempo, se levanto de su silla dejando todo a medias y con un suave suspiro pidió disculpas para luego abandonar el comedor, caminando a paso nervioso a donde según Hitch eran las habitaciones. Necesitaba un momento a solas, sin tanto maquillaje, sin ese traje tan apretado y sin estar bajo las miradas curiosas de una reacción pensada.

Se había sentido presionado al no saber bien cómo reaccionar.

Dentro de la habitación se deshizo de su ropa negra y de sus zapatos también, igual se quito el peinado ridículo y entro a la ducha, la necesitaba, se sentía extraño y diferente. No, ahora mismo todo era extraño y diferente. Puso el agua en frio y dejo su cabeza entrar primero, un escalofrió recorrió su espina pero no hizo nada por apartarse, necesitaba que el maquillaje que inundaba su rostro se fuera, se fuera ya, tomo el jabón para el rostro y lo aplico con cuidado por sus mejillas y su frente, luego cerró los ojos y por sus parpados, hasta que con levedad este fue cayendo hasta dejar la cara morena limpia.

Se observo en el espejo una vez que el shampoo había lavado su cabello por completo y su rostro estaba completamente limpio, ¿Quién era en realidad el hombre que estaba frente al espejo del baño? ¿Quién era Eren?

Agito la cabeza, no debía pensar en eso, no debía en realidad, no tenía porque meterse cosas en la cabeza, ahora mismo lo que menos necesitaba era una distracción de su meta. Una meta casi imposible si la veías por cualquier lado, pero ya se la había planteado, y cuando Eren Jaeger se ponía una meta, la lograba, pasara lo que pasara.

No dejo las lagrimas caer de sus ojos, se había mordido los labios y por dentro de las mejillas, pero ninguna lagrima se escapo, el no era débil, y no lloraría por una persona que lo abandono cuando era un bebe. Y que aun en su "lecho de muerte" no lo acompañaría.

Su baño termino así como comenzó, frio. Había ropa dentro del baño y eso fue lo que se puso, claro antes la ropa interior y luego una camisa manga larga gris y unos pantalones negros calientitos y salió del cuarto de baño.

No se lo esperaba, en realidad no se esperaba que el señor Rivaille le estuviera esperando desde un rincón de la habitación, si, no era una ilusión, el hombre cada vez se acercaba mas y mas, logrando que por alguna extraña razón, el corazón del menor se agitara de manera alocada.

-¿Así ibas camino a la cama, mocoso? –

-¿Huh? –

El mayor chasqueo la lengua y le toco el cabello un húmedo al muchacho, quien agacho un poco la cabeza cual cachorro cuando le acarician la cabeza, aunque eso no era en realidad una caricia, era brusco y algo torpe por así decirlo. El de ojos verdes observo al hombre con la mirada un poco baja, sintiéndose inferior al mayor quien seguía acariciándole el cabello como si fuera una mascota, para luego formar una casi invisible sonrisa, la cual Eren si que pudo notar.

-Buen chico. –

Hablo de forma burlona logrando que las mejillas menores se colorearan de un bonito rosado.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué? –

-Mocoso, no puedes dormirte con el cabello húmedo, vas a enfermarte. –

Y con esas breves palabras, el mayor jalo al otro del brazo hasta sentarlo en la cama. Tomo una toalla que estaba en la ropa limpia y comenzó a agitarle el cabello con ella, secando el castaño cabello como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, Eren quien intentaba controlar el temblar de sus piernas aun mantenía su pequeño y adorable sonrojo en las mejillas, y claro que el mayor lo había notado. Este solo sonrió complacido.

-Y... Señor, ¿Qué lo hizo venir aquí? –

-Rivaille, mocoso. –

-R. . Rivaille. . ¿Qué lo hizo. .? –

-Vine porque olvide decirte que mañana comienzan los entrenamientos, por lo que tendrás que despertar temprano y bajar al centro de entrenamiento. –

-Estarán todos. . .Todos los tributos, ¿cierto? –

-Eren, no les muestres que sabes hacer, ¿de acuerdo? Aprende cosas nuevas, en el centro de entrenamiento puedes aprender a hacer trampas enormes o muy pequeñas, puedes aprender a manejar mas armas, que se yo. Pero no les muestres en que eres bueno, a ellos no. –

-. . . Bien. –

-No hagas problemas, niño, te mire hoy con el tributo del dos. –

-No lo haré. –

Se quedaron en silencio por un tiempo, con Rivaille aun con la toalla en el cabello con dedicación, y Eren pensando con seriedad lo que haría al día siguiente, y de un momento a otro el mayor dejo la toalla al lado y se sentó al lado del menor, mirándolo con curiosidad.

-¿Huh? ¿Señor? –

-¿En que estas pensando, idiota? –

-En nada. . . En nada en realidad. –

-Se que lo que te dijeron hoy acerca de tu papa te tiene sorprendido, pero no dejes que eso te afecte. El hombre no te ah visto desde que naciste, técnicamente, no es nada para ti. –

-Lo sé, pero. . . –

-Eren, de que te conocen en los distritos por tu apellido, te conocen. Pero demuéstrales que eres más que un niño abandonado. –

-Rivaille. . . –

-Porque lo eres, eres un buen. . .Eh, tributo. –

El niño quiso soltar una carcajada por la "muestra de afecto" que le estaba dando su mentor, pero sería suicidio, en vez de ello, le regalo una sonrisa, la más sincera de todas las que había dado en su vida, porque por primera vez alguien intentaba hacerlo sentir bien.

El de cabellos negros se quedo pasmado al ver la inocente sonrisa del muchachito, un escalofrió recorrió su columna y se sintió con unas ganas enormes de abrazar al niño, pero no, no lo haría, el no estaba en posición de hacer aquello, eso era trabajo de Hanji, lanzarse encima de las personas, solo esa loca. En cambio logro que sus articulaciones se movieran después de petrificarse con la inocencia de Eren y le acaricio la cabeza de nuevo, para luego levantarse de la cama y caminar hasta la puerta.

-Recuerda despertar temprano, no querrás que venga yo personalmente a hacerlo. –

-N. . No, no se preocupe, despertare temprano. –

Y el hombre salió de la habitación, pero antes, Eren volvió a verla, las mejillas volvieron a tomar un rosado color, y se escondió bajo las cobijas, reduciendo su emoción y su corazón agitado.

La sonrisa de Rivaille.

Se encontraba desayunando ya, Christa y Rivaille le acompañaban en la mesa, aunque claro este más que nada le ayudaba al moreno a no sacarse un ojo con el tenedor, no era bastante complicado, pero si costaba de trabajo.

Eren ya estaba vestido al igual que Christa, solo estaban esperando a la hora para ir al centro de entrenamiento y a comenzar a "aprender" nuevas cosas, aunque el morenito ya tenía su plan en mente.

Espiar, ver lo que los demás podían hacer y entonces ver de quien debía cuidarse y como. Era lo que más podía hacer, observo a la pequeña rubia con curiosidad, ahora que lo pensaba ¿Qué haría la chica rubia en la arena? ¿Esconderse? ¿Moriría primero? Era cierto que estaba algo preocupado por la chica, pero no podía hacerse cargo de ella, tenía suficiente con cuidarse a sí mismo, no sería capaz de protegerla, y si la asesinaban por su culpa… Sería algo que nunca se podría perdonar.

Bajo la mirada y soltó un sonoro suspiro que ambas personas en la habitación escucharon, pero no hablaron, simplemente siguieron comiendo hasta que dio la hora y Rivaille los condujo hasta el elevador, donde ambos tributos entraron y le observaron expectantes.

-No iré abajo con ustedes, no se me es permitido, no se metan en problemas. –

Ambos asintieron al entender lo que el mentor les dijo. A los segundos la mano pálida del mayor de los tres apretó un botón grisáceo que estaba al final de todos los botones, se dio la vuelta y se fue.

El centro de entrenamiento no era más que un enorme galerón lleno de cosas extrañas para la vista de los tributos del doce, ¿Por qué? Ellos nunca habían visto tantas cosas metálicas en su vida, y menos de esos tamaños, además que se veían letales. Caminaron dentro del lugar y se acercaron a donde estaba el asesor del lugar, los demás tributos iban llegando, pero se dirigían al mismo lugar.

-Bien, acérquense chicos. Déjenme darles algunos consejos, no desaprovechen la oportunidad de aprender tips de supervivencia, no crean que en la arena morirán todos por el ataque de los demás, hay un gran porcentaje que prueba que la mayoría morirá por causas naturales, deshidratación, infección, enfermedad. _La exposición es más letal que un cuchillo._ –

Aquellas palabras, aunque todos se vieran tan despreocupados, a Eren se le quedaron grabadas en el cerebro, era cierto, el verdadero peligro no eran los tributos, si no la exposición, no sabía en qué tipo de arena los dejarían, tal vez era un desierto, tal vez un lugar con agua.. Nunca se sabía, se mordió los labios deseando con todas sus fuerzas que fuera un bosque, y no era que era mejor en un bosque, hasta le daba un poco de desventaja, pero se sentiría más cómodo, mas familiar, y entonces todo podría salir bien.

Se dirigió a las trampas y se sentó en el suelo escuchando al asesor que explicaba cómo hacer una trampa para atrapar conejos, las conocía, pero quería hacerle pensar a todos que no, por lo que se quedo callado y observando las manos del hombre experto, el resultado era el mismo, pero la técnica no. El procedimiento se veía más complicado que lo que normalmente el haría. Se sobresalto al ver al chico calvo sentarse a su lado y observar con mucho cuidado los movimientos del asesor hasta que este les dijo que hicieran su propia trampa y les dejo solos.

¿Sería bueno intentar hablar con el chico? No quería ganarse la confianza de nadie, en realidad no quería relacionarse con nadie, el de ojos verdes era en exceso sentimental con las personas queridas, como su madre, aunque bueno, el lazo con una madre siempre es muy intenso, no quería tener que matar a un "amigo". Por lo que se quedo callado y siguió haciendo su trampa.

-Hey, al parecer eres bueno en esto. –

Hablo el calvo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa, Eren se sintió confundido, ¿Qué debería hacer? Por lo que opto en sonreír y asentir con suavidad. De verdad, no quería hacer las cosas más difíciles.

-Soy terrible en estas cosas, nunca creí tener que entrar a este juego. –

El chico seguía hablando, el moreno suspiro.

-Es mi último año ¿sabes? No pensé que fuera a salir mi nombre este año. –

Eren abrió sus ojos más de lo que ya estaban y entonces observo al hombre que miraba al suelo con una nostálgica sonrisa.

-Tú. . . ¿Es tu ultimo año? Pensé que tenías al menos 16 años. –

-Ha, ¿es porque soy bajito? Sí, creo que me veo menor de lo que soy. –

-No es solo que. . –

-Descuida. . . Voy a morir, ¿sabes? No soy bueno en nada en realidad, pero había sido una gran suerte que no me hubiera tocado en años anteriores entrar a los juegos, sin embargo, ya tenía planes, creo que los hice muy rápido. –

-¿Planes? ¿Qué. . Qué clase de planes? –

-¿Si conoces a Sasha Braus, cierto? –

-¿Sasha. . Braus? Si, "la bestia del distrito 11" –

El muchachito más bajo de ambos soltó una pequeña carcajada al escuchar el apodo y asintió mientras terminaba la trampa, la cual Eren solo le añadía mas detalles para que se pudiera esconder fácilmente.

-La bestia del once. . Lástima, estaba muy ilusionada con un vestido pomposo y blanco para la boda. –

-¿Hu-huh?! ¿. . . Iba a casarse? –

-Sí_, íbamos_ a casarnos. –

Corrigió el muchacho para entonces levantar la vista y formar una pequeña sonrisa, una sonrisa que hizo que el corazón de Eren se contrajera, se sintió mal por intentar no hablarle al muchacho, muchacho que prácticamente estaba aceptando su muerte frente a él.

-Lo siento mucho. . –

-No hay nada de que disculparse, nos apresuramos mucho. –

Después de ello, el silencio reino por un rato hasta que el instructor volvió para ver los trabajos de ambos. Eren iba a caminar a el lugar donde podía diferenciar especies de plantas cuando el muchacho extendió su mano hacia la contraria y con una sonrisa expreso.

-Mi nombres Connie Springer. –

El más alto dudo acerca si tomar la mano contraria o no, pero lo analizo en un segundo, Connie era pareja de una reconocida figura en el capitolio. Alianza con él, significaba patrocinadores, no es que fuese por interés, le había agradado el tipo, pero también tenía que pensar por sí mismo, no quería morir.

-Eren Jaeger. –

Las manos se estrecharon y ambos compartieron una sonrisa de "camaradas". Ya no había vuelta atrás, la alianza estaba formada.

Christa estaba algo perdida en aquel lugar, Eren se había ido a con el asesor de las trampas y la había dejado sola en medio de los demás tributos que no hacían más que mirarla, algunos con lastima, algunos con burla. La muchachita se sentía confundida, no sabía qué hacer ni a donde ir, no tenía habilidades completas, por lo que camino a paso lento al espacio de reconocimiento de frutos venenosos, donde una muchacha alta y morena con pecas al parecer, moría de aburrimiento.

Al llegar se fijo que esta estaba tomando unos frutos morados, frutos que ella aprendió en sus tiempos libres y por experiencias que eran extremadamente venenosos, por lo que no pudo evitar que en un acto de imprudencia le arrebatara estos de la mano morena y la observara con reproche, a lo que la muchacha alta solo la observo con algo de sorpresa. . . ¿Cómo había llegado ahí?

-¡Oye! Esos frutos son muy venenosos, morirás en minutos si comes eso. –

-Oh, vaya, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Una ratita inteligente. –

El tipo que estaba en el mismo distrito de la morena hablo con orgullo y prepotencia, la rubia camino hacia atrás avergonzada de sus acciones, y estuvo a punto de echarse a correr.

-Oe. . . ¿Quién te ah dado permiso de hablar, estúpido idiota? –

La voz de la mujer de pechas resonó en la cabeza de la niña, era una voz madura, aburrida, pero a la vez se podía escuchar la molestia en ella, ¿de verdad era la voz de aquella chica? Christa se sintió sonrojar, y se quedo con su distancia hacia los del distrito siete.

-O.. . Oh, Ymir, yo solo. . . –

-¿Qué no ves que la chica está siendo amable? Además es cierto, estas cosas son venenosas, ¿para qué me las das? ¿Quieres matarme, idiota? –

La de menor estatura se mordió los labios para no soltar una risa después de ver al hombre que había sido un total grosero hacerse pequeño frente a la mujer que le observaba con molestia, los ojos de esta se encontraron con los azules, y aunque la pequeña pensó que la insultaría, la mujer sonrió con lentitud y camino hasta ella.

-¿Tu nombre es. .? –

-Christa. . .Christa Renz. –

-Un lindo nombre para una linda chica. Soy Ymir. –

-¿Ymir? –

-Si, Ymir. –

-¿Solo Ymir? ¿No es más? –

-Dejémoslo en Ymir. –

-Bien, solo Ymir. . . – Christa formo una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ahora vayámonos de aquí y dejemos a este tarado morir por unas tontas frutas. .-

La morena tomo de el brazo a la rubiecita y la guío hasta las lanzas, no sabía el porqué pero sentía que había formado un gran vinculo con la chica, vinculo que tenía prohibido ¿pero ya que importaba? Iban directo a la muerte.

Por otra parte, una pelinegra dejo las pesas en el suelo y observo con cuidado al castaño que hablaba con el chico bajito, se mordió los labios, ¿debería decirle algo? Su apellido le taladraba la cabeza, no tardaría en soltar la sopa y no podía hacerlo ahí.

-Jaeger. . .Eren –

Solo tenía que esperar un poco más. Un poco mas y podría _devolver un favor._

* * *

¿De que sera este favor? Véanlo en el próximo. . .Ah bien comercial X'D.

Pueden insultarme si gustan, quedo re chafa esto, pero ya se están viendo las relaciones entre los tributos

para mi era algo importante ponerlas

(づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ Los quiero mucho, dejen sus reviews !

Nos vemos el martes !

**Matta-ne**


End file.
